Sueños de Princesa, anhelos de guerrero
by Jazy015
Summary: Ninjas, Brujos, ángeles y criaturas de la oscuridad. Tania y Jazmín, dos chicas diferentes, una bruja y un ángel, dos seres diferentes .Ambas con una misión, un objetivo, una realidad. La oscuridad amenaza al mundo de Ninjago, pero ellas no lo saben. Rivalidad y Amistad, pero ellas no lo aceptan. Una bruja dormida y un ángel caído. ¿Maldad o bondad? ¿Quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

Un viento frió y gélido, cortante y asfixiante. Tania con su cabello oscuro y rizado, su cabello era cómo el color de un chocolate amargo. Ella observa desde una torre el mundo exterior. Ella en aquella torre leía cuentos como Rapunzel, y a veces, ella se creía cómo la protagonista de esa historia. Pero el problema, es que ella no es una princesa perdida, y nunca encontraría un príncipe si se quedaba en la espera de uno.

–Esto es absurdo –dice Tania con voz ronca –esto no es vida para alguien como yo, quiero ser libre y…

–Ni lo pienses –dice Nicol, la madre de Tania, ella tiene una apariencia de alguien de treinta años, con ciertas arrugas que apenas con el tiempo se le notan, su cabello ondulado, color ciruela, y ojos violetas –tu vives aquí, y aquí seguirás viviendo

–Pero esto es una prisión –se recuesta en la barda de mi única ventana –cómo me encantaría volar como mariposa y salir volando con mis súper mega alas color lila

–Este Mundo esta lleno de peligros, querida –dice su madre con dulzura –podrías morir si pones un pie afuera mi niña

–P-Pero…

–Nada de "peros" –la interrumpió –mañana tengo que ir a recolectar más astro plantas, son necesarias para hacer mi rico y delicioso coctel, y yo sé que a ti te encanta mi coctel, es tu favorito

–Si mamá… -por un momento Tania se alegró al saber que su madre se iría a un viaje largo –¿pero cuánto vas a tardar?

–Ya sabes cuánto es para ir hasta el cielo de ninjago por unas astro plantas –dice su madre en un tono molesto –es un viaje de tres lunas llenas

–Y… sería posible que…

–No –Nicol se acercaba a zancadas a la chica mirándola con fiereza –tu ni pienses que iras

–Pero yo…

–Sabes que tienes prohibido salir, y ni creas que descartare esa regla para ti, niña

–Pero si no hago nada aquí –dijo Tania con decepción –quiero salir, y poder ver el mundo que tú conoces mamá, quiero… ser… libre

–Pero no mientras siga con vida –Nicol tomo un pequeño maletín, pan, queso y manzanas, se dirigió a la única ventana que le permitiría salir de aquella torre, y le dirigió una última mirada a su hija antes de irse –solo, prométele a tu madre que seguirás aquí

Tania seguía con esa decepción y se le reflejaba en sus ojos, pero esa no era excusa para ver a su madre quizás por última vez, ya que ella sabía muy bien que aquel mundo exterior era peligroso tanto para ella como para su madre, aunque Nicol lo conocía mucho mejor que ella.

–Si madre… –dijo esta con cierto sentimiento de culpa –te lo prometo

–Bien –los ojos violetas de Nicol ligeramente empezaron a brillar, su cabello ciruela empezó a crecer y de este se fió para poder bajar de la torre, tal como la historia de Rapunzel, a veces Tania envidia a su madre, por tener esa habilidad y con su simple cabello y un toque de magia, esta pudiera bajar y no ella.

–Sí, ¡Bien! –Dijo Tania con un tono exasperante y empezó a golpear su pies contra el suelo a modo de protesta –Claro, como tu si puedes salir es fácil para ti hacerme ese tipo de promesas "Prométele a tu madre que seguirás aquí hija" Si, como no… ¡JA! Primero muerta que seguir aquí

Tania subió a su dormitorio, una pequeña habitación pero con el espacio suficiente como para que ella entrara en él. Tomó sus sabanas, todas las que pudo, y las empezó a amarrar unas con las otras.

–La única que promesa que voy a cumplir será en encontrar una vida y una aventura lejos de aquí, madre


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

Seres esqueléticos, seres muertos, seres de puro hueso seguían a aquella hibrida en el inframundo, ella no pertenecía ahí, pero lo que esa chica buscaba era su propia libertad y dirigirse al bosque de la tranquilidad.

–¡Síganla! –dijo un esqueleto humano

–¡No dejen que escape!

–¡JA, JA! –Dijo la chica burlándose de ellos –no podrán atraparme

La híbrida observo una lanza que estaba justo a un lado de un esqueleto humano, ella dudaba que era uno de "ellos" por qué este no llevaba ninguna armadura y ningún síntoma de que estuviera maldito como para levantarse y seguirla, asi que tomó aquella lanza y empezó a deshacerse de los esqueletos que se le ponían enfrente uno por uno.

–¡Toma esto! –un esqueleto la toma de los hombros y le da un golpe en lo que sería sus costillas del esqueleto para que la soltara –¡Y esto! ¡Y déjenme en paz!

–¡No puedes irte! –Dijo un esqueleto tomándola por sorpresa, sujetando su lanza –tu debes cumplir con tu destino, princesa

–¡Que… no… soy… su… Princesa! –lo empuja con toda su fuerza, y con la lanza empieza a girar la lanza, dejando escapar una ráfaga de aire con su propio poder, que ella misma no comprendía aun del todo, empujando a los otros esqueletos que la querían capturar.

–Solo déjenme tranquila –la chica empezó a correr con un poco de más tranquilidad, ya que se había desecho de los guardias, y ahora podría encontrar lo que ella más anhelaba.

Su libertad.

* * *

P.V Kai

–Zane, hazme algo rico de comer –dijo Kai con sumo apetito –sorpréndeme

–Cómo tú digas Kai –dijo el ninja blanco con suma tranquilidad, poniéndose su delantal rosa –solo espero que no te sobrecargues de comida, Jay

–¿Cómo crees? –Dijo este con cierta mentira en sus palabras –tengo tanta hambre que quizás sea imposible controlarme

–Les recuerdo que tenemos que hacer nuestra formación mañana, chicos–dijo Cole con suma autoridad –no quiero que mañana amanezcan con dolor estomacal

–Cole tiene razón chicos –dijo el Sensei Wu –no deberían sobrecargarse con nada, necesitaran todo de ustedes para mañana

–Hay, considerando como son –Nya entro en la habitación y los observo a todos sin casi nada de interés –eso es algo imposible

–Si, claro, pero si consideramos a Jay en este caso… –el ninja azul empezó a sonrojarse del todo en su rostro –él será el único que te haga caso en esta habitación

Kai empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras su hermana lo observaba con cierto enojo en sus ojos.

–T-Te prometo que no m-me sobrecargare N-Nya… –dijo Jay con vergüenza, ya que sus amigos y su cuñado… "Kai" no iban a dejar de molestarlo por más que quisiera

–Bien, Si me disculpan –dijo Cole con cierto tono de impaciencia en su voz –ustedes coman, tengo que hacer algo…

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunto el ninja rojo al ver al más comelón de su pequeño equipo irse sin probar ni siquiera los aperitivos

–Necesito ir a meditar algo –dice el ninja negro –algo me impacienta en este momento…

El ninja negro sale del camarote de su barco y los otros ninjas lo ven salir con cierta curiosidad y confusión por la actitud de su amigo y compañero.

–¿Qué mosca le pico? –pregunto Jay algo sorprendido

–Ni idea –contesto Kai casi con el mismo tono de sorpresa

P.V Híbrida

–Bueno… -la híbrida seguía caminando por el bosque observando por todos los ángulos posibles –creo que… estoy perdida…

–¡Ayyy!

Un grito estremecedor sonó por todo el bosque, la híbrida empezó a voltear de un lado a otro, hasta que volvió a escuchar esa voz de nuevo y empieza a correr hacia el lugar donde provenía.

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto la chica al observar por toda la vida silvestre que había a su alrededor, solo había árboles, y un muro de piedra atrás de ella. Se recarga en aquella gran roca y siente una brisa de aire que empezó a relajar-la –espera… ¿aire?

La chica se voltea hacia la roca y empieza a limpiar el musgo que había en ella. Observa un símbolo reconocible para alguien que supiera de magia al igual que ella.

–Esto es…– la chica empezó a examinar el símbolo y agrando los ojos al saber lo que era –es un pentagrama

El dibujo tallado en la tierra tomaba forma de una estrella de siete picos, ella sabía lo que era, era un pentagrama de protección. Solo se podía abrir de afuera, y la única persona que podía salir era quien lo creo. Pero había una forma de solucionarlo. La hibrida no era una bruja, pero sabia de magia tanto como si fuera una.

La chica posó una mano en el dibujo y empezó a pronunciar unas palabras incoherentes y sin entendimiento para un humano o ser sin magia.

El pentagrama empezó a brillar de un color blanco puro y desapareció, dejando solo a su paso, un hueco gigantesco en la misma roca.

–Genial –la chica entro con suma tranquilidad mientras la misma roca que tenia hace unos instantes un hueco, volvió a tener su forma original, dejando a la chica atrapada, y su única salida era seguir adelante.

–Bueno… nada aquí es perfecto…

La hibrida siguió el sendero que le quedaba, pero se estaba poniendo oscuro el lugar y no le permitía tener una muy buena visión.

–Creo que necesitare un poco de esto –la chica dejo salir de su palma derecha un luz, iluminándole el sendero.

* * *

P.V Tania

–Un nudo por aquí… un nudo por acá… –Tania terminaba de amarrar las sabanas con sumo cuidado para que al momento de bajar por ellas, no se desamarren –Listo

Tania se acercó a su ventana y dejo caer todas las sabanas con cuidado y las amarró al pilar más cercano de la casa con todas sus fuerzas para que este pudiera sujetarla muy bien.

–¡Por fin! –Dijo esta con suma felicidad –mí libertad está cerca…

Tania estaba acomodándose para bajar, un pie primero en la soga y luego el otro, pero parte de su barandal de piedra se partió, dejando caer un pequeño pedazo de esta.

–Auch –una voz extraña sonó desde abajo, ¿será su madre? ¿será Nicol? ¿Sera que ya nunca podría salir de ahí? Tania se estaba haciendo esas mismas preguntas, con el miedo de que su conciencia tenga razón, ligeramente dirigió su mirada al suelo y observo una gran melena de cabello rizado y negro como azabache, pero… ¿es una chica?

–¡Ten cuidado! –Especuló la chica extraña a Tania –tendré un gran moretón en la cabeza por tu culpa

–¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Tania extrañada y sorprendida a la vez

–Pues, no soy ningún príncipe azul, querida damisela –dijo la chica con cierto toque de sarcasmo en su voz –además, ¿Qué haces allá arriba?

–Intento bajar –dijo la chica con tono exasperante –¿Qué esperabas?

–Oh, lo siento –dijo la chica fingiendo incredulidad –no se nota

Tania bufo con cierto enojo.

–¿Vas a seguir ahí? O ¿vas a bajar? –dijo aquella chica extraña, lo cual, lo único que provoco fue que Tania se enojara aún más, pero prefirió guardarse las palabras para sí misma.

–Anda, tu puedes –dijo la chica extraña mientras Tania seguía bajando –Vamos, vamos, vamos… eso… eso

–Ya –dijo Tania al momento de bajar con cierto tono de victoria en su voz –¡Por fin!

–Oh si, bravo –dijo la chica aplaudiendo en un tono de burla –bajaste, un gran logro ¿pero cómo vas a salir de aquí si no hay salida?

–Pero, mi madre siempre sale de por ahí cada vez que baja –Tania señaló aquella cueva que estaba a poca distancia de la torre –y siempre vuelve a la torre

–Oh, si que sorpresa –dijo la extraña levantando ambas manos fingiendo sorpresa, pero luego volvió a su temperamento normal y lógica –solo hay una entrada, y la salida solo la puede abrir quien hechizo el lugar, que en este caso creo que es tu madre, por lo cual, no puedes salir de aquí

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–Sí, lo que oíste –dijo la chica posando ambas manos por su cintura –este lugar esta infestado de magia negra que solo la que puede salir de aquí, es ella

–Entonces, aun que intentara salir, ella al final de cuentas encanto la torre para evitar que fuera lejos

Tania habló con cierta lastima en su tono de voz, decepción, más que nada. La chica extraña lo notó, y para levantarle el ánimo, recargo su brazo izquierdo en la chica y le sonrió.

–Tranquila, yo sé cómo salir de aquí

Tania la miro ligeramente con cierta esperanza en sus ojos.

–¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?

–Volando –dijo la chica con suma tranquilidad –soy hibrida, mitad humana, mitad ángel, lo cual significa…

–Que tienes alas –Tania dejo deslumbrar una gran sonrisa en su rostro y empezó a brincar de alegría

–Solo eso si –la detuvo levantando su mano izquierda para que Tania le prestara atención y dejara de saltar –mi nombre es Jazmín, un gusto conocerte, pero puedes decirme Jazz

–El gusto es todo mío –dice la chica de cabello choco latoso con suma cortesía –yo soy Tania, la chica de la torre

–Sí, pero para mí mala suerte, no eres Rapunzel, así, hubiera venido un príncipe encantador para rescatarte, y para mi mala suerte, no hay ninguno a nuestra disposición.

–Ay, qué mala –Tania infló los cachetes –eso es crueldad

Jazz se limitó a reír a carcajadas, pero se detuvo al recordar que tenían que salir de ahí.

–Bueno, si me permites –junto ambas manos, las estiro, y las tronó como si estuviera a punto de realizar un trabajo algo forzado –tengo que sacarte de aquí

–¿Sacarme?

–Bueno, técnicamente, yo soy la que tiene la posibilidad de salir –Jazz observo el cielo a punto de oscurecerse y respiro el aire con profundidad –en cambio tú, no.

–Mala –Tania volvió a inflar los cachetes, y en ese momento, Jazz dejo extender sus alas de un color Blanco grisáceo, que estaban escondidas debajo de su ropa color purpura y empezó a volar.

–Claro, si, vuela ¿Y yo que?

Jazz dejo escapar un bufido de exasperación, y se limitó agarrar a Tania por los hombros y llevarla fuera de esa pequeña área del bosque.

–Auch, trátame bonito…

–Si sigues quejándote, te dejare caer desde las alturas y me ire sin ti y tus berrinches.

–Ok… ya me callo.

–así esta mejor

* * *

P.V. Cole

Cole seguía saltando de árbol en árbol en el bosque silencioso, pero se detiene al ver un ave gigantesco desde los cielos llevando a alguien por sus… ¿Manos?

–¿Qué es eso? –Cole intento observar más de cerca pero esa extraña ave se alejaba cada vez más

–Bueno… creo que a los chicos les encantara probar mi receta de estofado de pájaro al vapor

Cole siguió a la misteriosa criatura que llevaba a una chica con ella, Pronto ambas chicas descubrirán un mundo del cual ambas no sabían nada, y la vida de ambas, podrían cambiar de una manera inesperada, pero ninguna sabe si en el sentido bueno, o malo


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3.

–Kai, ¿Por qué lo seguimos? –Preguntó Jay con cierto disgusto ya que no pudieron terminar de comer todo lo que había preparado Zane –Se enfriara la comida por tu culpa

–Y con lo rico que estaba –dijo Zane con tono de decepción

–Esto no es normal en Cole –dice Kai con cierta preocupación en su voz –¿salir sin comer? ¿Meditar? No tiene sentido, algo está mal

–Cierto –Loyd espanto a los tres ninjas y este se limitó a reír

–Loyd, casi nos matas del susto –exclama Jay

–Perdona –dijo el ninja de traje dorado con cierto gusto por haberlos asustado –es solo que, no pude evitar seguirlos

–Chismoso –dijo Jay entre risas –deberías irte y comer, no te vimos a la hora de la cena

–tenía que ir al baño –dijo el ninja con cierto disgusto –no tengo la culpa de querer ir a hacer mis necesidades a la misma hora de la cena

–Ya basta, Jay, Loyd, tenemos que seguir a Cole

Kai parecía muy concentrado en Cole, como si enserio le preocupara, los tres ninjas parecían al igual que Kai preocupados, y se limitaron a seguir su camino, siguiendo a su compañero y líder, Cole.

* * *

–¿Hasta cuándo me vas a soltar? –pregunto Tania con cierto aburrimiento

–Ashhh, ¿Quieres que te suelte? Por qué lo puedo hacer ahora desde esta gran altura y créeme que no me arrepentiré de soltarte

–¡ok! ¡ok! ¡No me sueltes! ¡No me sueltes!

–Llorona… –Exclamó la hibrida con cierta pisca de diversión, pero era cierto, ya llevaba mucho tiempo cargando a aquella extraña que apenas acababa de conocer, tenía que descansar sus alas, ya que había gastado demasiadas energías.

–Bueno, está bien –exclamo la hibrida –te bajare…

Ambas chicas empezaron a descender hasta topar el suelo. Tania se recostó en el césped y empezó a hablar en voz baja, Agradeciendo que por fin pudiera tocar la tierra.

–Creo que, necesito descansar –dijo aquella chica extraña para Jazz, la chica de cabello rizado y obscuro, se limitó a dejar a Tania al costado de un árbol para dormir.

Jazz se limitó a observa el cielo nocturno, ella sabía porque estaba allí, sabía por qué había huido, no quería involucrar a nadie, y mucho menos a esa chica que cree tener problemas mayores, aunque en realidad no las tenga. Para Jazz, la vida no tiene un significado si ya sabes que es lo que depara tu destino, y lo peor, es que sepas que no puedes cambiarlo.

–Buenas noches, Tania

* * *

Cole observo detrás de un arbusto a la chica hibrida, observo que tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos profundos y negros, pero no sabía con exactitud si eran por pena, tristeza o dolor. Pero lo único que si presentía, es que no era feliz.

–Sal de ahí –exclamo la hibrida con tranquilidad, lo cual, sorprendió a Cole –sé que estás ahí en ese arbusto, puede que tu traje sea oscuro, pero se reconocer a un ninja

–Parece que mi modo de camuflaje debo de mejorarlo –el chico ninja salió de su escondite y se dejó ver bajo la luz de la luna –pero lo que me sorprende es que al final de cuentas tu no seas un ave.

–¿Pensaste que yo era un ave?

–Pues… si –se encogió de hombros –y tenía planeado convertirte en estofado, pero creo que contigo no va a funcionar…

–Para ser un ninja, tienes un buen gusto para la cocina

–Pues sí, pero… mis compañeros no piensan lo mismo

Jazmín ríe en voz baja, y se dirige al ninja con una sonrisa.

–Dudo mucho que esos esqueletos te hayan enviado para matarme ¿o si?

–¿Esqueletos? –Cole parecía confundido, y eso solo provoco que a Jazz le sucediera lo mismo

–¿No eres un caza recompensas?

–Claro que no –dijo el ninja disgustado –no soy el saqueador de nadie

–Ok, Ok, mi error –dijo la chica disculpándose –entonces, ¿Quién eres?

–Mi nombre es Cole –dijo este presentándose –soy un ninja aprendiz de Sensei Wu y líder de los ninja

–Jazmín –dice la chica con cierto tono de dulzura que sorprendió a Cole, parecía anonado con su forma de ser, era demasiado madura para tener la apariencia de una chica de 16 años.

El chico, dirigió su mirada a Tania, parecía hipnotizado con ella, cómo si supiera algo en aquella chica bajo ese largo y dulce sueño. Cole sentía un presentimiento con ella, parecía como… si aquella sensación de incomodidad e inquietud hubiera desaparecido, pero había algo en Jazmín que… le traía mal augurio.

–¡Cole! –Kai y los chicos llegaron de la nada, Cole no los había visto, pero lo más probable es que la chica hibrida sí –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Y quiénes son ellas?

–Hola –saludo la hibrida tratando de tomar participación en la discusión –también me da mucho gusto conocerte

–Lo siento, Kai –Cole parecía algo incómodo, pero hizo un esfuerzo por disculparse –tenía que salir, había algo que me incomodaba demasiado

–Bueno, pues todos estábamos preocupados por tu actitud –dijo Kai con cierta terquedad –salir sin comer nada en ti, No es normal

–Exacto, ya hasta me iba a comer tu porción de comida –dijo Jay con un toque de carisma y decepción

–Bueno –interrumpió Loyd –pues tu inquietud nos llevó hacia dos chicas perdidas en el bosque de la tranquilidad

–Disculpa… –Zane se acercó a la híbrida pero esta se levantó de un salto y dejo escapar una ráfaga de aire con su movimiento veloz, provocando que los ninjas dieran un paso atrás y que Tania se despertara de un golpe

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo pasa? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡Oh! ¿De qué me perdí?

–Tania, atrás –Jazz tomó a la chica por un brazo alejándolos de los ninjas –ven conmigo y no te alejes

–¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó Tania confusa por la situación –¿Jazz?

–¡Por aquí! –se escucharon varios pasos alrededor de todos ellos, Ambas chicas y los ninjas estaban igual de alarmados, y todos sacaron sus propias armas, y los esqueletos salieron a la luz –¡Ahí esta!

–¡Corre! –grito la hibrida tomando a Tania de un brazo, y empezaron a correr y adentrarse aún más al bosque

–¡Esperen! –grito Cole y empezó a seguir a ambas chicas

–¡Cole! –Kai y los chicos empezaron a seguir a su líder y compañero.

* * *

–¿Qué son esas cosas? –Preguntó Tania al ver a los esqueletos tras ellas –¿Por qué nos siguen?

–Esqueletos –dijo Jazz con cierto tono cansado en su voz –ellos me tenían atrapada en el inframundo

–Así que ¿tu también estabas atrapada?

–Por fin tenemos algo en común, querida

Jazz se detuvo por el cansancio, y se volteó a ver a los esqueletos que las rodeaban a ambas. Ella los miraba con furia, ya que ella no deseaba volver.

–¿sabes pelear?

Tania se voltea a verla con cierta sorpresa y miedo.

–¿Q-Qué?

Un remolino de fuego salió de la nada y destruyó ciertos esqueletos, luego varios remolinos llegaron, destruyendo poco a poco a esos esqueletos, y usando sus armas y sus fuerzas. Jazz no se quedó atrás, y ella saco de su pequeño bolso, dos pequeños abanicos con ciertos toques puntiagudos y metálicos en él.

–¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta Tania con curiosidad al ver el arma –¿Un abanico?

–No uno cualquiera –dice Jazz con cierta ironía –es una de mis armas favoritas

Jazz empezó a emplear una pose de danza, con su mano derecha con su abanico encima de su cabeza y en su mano derecha, poso el abanico estirando su brazo derecho a un costado, estirándolo lo más lejos posible.

–Se usan también para emplear lo que sería la danza de la flor de loto –da un paso adelante y deja escapar una pequeña ráfaga de aire –es un baile usado en batalla, lo que lo vuelve muy letal

Y la pequeña contienda, empezó en el bosque de la tranquilidad, mientras Tania los veía pelear, ella no sabía, ni que poder, ella era capaz de usar.

Sentirse inútil, no ayuda en nada, pero ella, lo único que quiere, es ayudar. ¿Podrá la madre naturaleza ayudar a este pequeño ser? ¿Y despertar lo que en realmente… vive dentro de él?


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4.

P.V. Nicol

Un escándalo se escucha desde las lejanías del bosque de la tranquilidad, Nicol observa a su espalda y puede ver luces brillando en medio del bosque, observa a lo lejos la torre en la cual había lanzado un encantamiento para que solo ella pudiera verlo desde lejos, pero se dio cuenta, que aquel hechizo de invisibilidad se había roto.

–No… –la bruja corrió en camino por su hija prisionera, con la esperanza de que aun siguiera en la torre –¡Tania!

* * *

P.V. Jazz

–¡Tania! –grito Jazz al ver a la chica estaba petrificada observando a cada uno pelear y ella, sin poder hacer nada –¡Corre!

Tania seguía observando a todos esos extraños que de un día para otro llegaron a su vida, no los conocía, no sabía quiénes eran, no sabía sus intenciones, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que peleara, que confiara, que tuviera fe.

–¡Tania! –Jazz apareció de pronto en su visión, tomándola de los hombros para que reaccionara –Tania, despierta

–¿Q-Qué? –un esqueleto corría hacia Jazz, Tania la quita empujándola por un lado, mientras el esqueleto saltaba sobre ella, empujándola por un cerro a las orillas de un rio.

–Auch… -exclamo Tania mientras se levantaba con cuidado, mientras el esqueleto que la empujó hace lo mismo –eso fue cruel de tu parte

El esqueleto hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo la chica y se aventó a atacarla, mientras tanto, la reacción de Tania tomando parte del agua con sus manos aventándosela al ser maldito. Pero el agua no salpico en nada, se formó una fina línea que golpeo con fuerza a este ser, y Tania pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era.

–¿Magia? –lo volvió a hacer, dejo escapar un látigo de agua, y empezó a hacer piruetas con esta, disfrutando cada movimiento que hace, es como si ella supiera cada movimiento, como si floreciera dentro de ella.

Jazz observaba a lo lejos, una luz azul pálida, dejo a los ninjas con el resto de los esqueletos y se acercó a observar que había sido de Tania, hasta que observo que aquella chica que parecía inofensiva, se estaba convirtiendo en una guerrera mortal, pero eso lo que hacia ella, ¿era lo que ella creía que era?

–_Majo –_dice la hibrida al momento de ver otro latigazo de agua que lanza Tania –una Bruja

* * *

P.V. Tania

–¡Toma esto! –grita Tania al momento de darle otro latigazo al esqueleto, mientras llegaban más y más a donde ella se encontraba, pero no se dejaba ganar, y les daba con todo lo que tenía.

–¡_Buraindo! _–Jazz aparece junto a Tania, lanzando tres esferas de luz cegando a los esqueletos, aunque para Jazz eso era algo ilógico, eran muertos sin ojos, pero aun así ven, eso es realmente algo sin coherencia, pero bueno, ella no invento las reglas de la naturaleza.

–Bueno, no me sorprende que seas una bruja –la hibrida observaba a Tania con una media sonrisa en su rostro –aun que, si hubieras sabido usar magia, hubieras salido de donde venias, tu sola.

–Eso es algo cruel de tu parte –dice Tania inflando los cachetes sin dejar de lanzar latigazos contra sus enemigos.

–¡Ninjago! –varios remolinos volvieron a aparecer, lo ninjas atacaban a los esqueletos que estaban frente a las chicas, y estos cinco ninjas las rodearon para protegerlas de todos ellos.

–Son demasiados –dijo un esqueleto

–¡Retirada! –habló otro, y todos los esqueletos se fueron dejando a esos ninjas y a esas dos chicas extrañas, solas.

* * *

P.V. Jazz

–Bueno –Jay estiro sus manos, flexionándolas –no estuvo tan mal

–Todo tuvo su recompensa –continuo Kai –por lo menos valió la pena el seguirte, Cole

–Algo no está bien –dijo el capitán de los ninja observando con seriedad a ambas chicas, pero cuando su mirada se fija en la chica hibrida, su mirada se vuelve fulminante –tu habías anteriormente mencionado algo sobre esqueletos, dime, ¿ellos venían por ti?

–¿Jazmín? –Tania observa a su salvadora y desconocida, ya que eso era lo que más le preocupaba, que era una completa desconocida.

–¿Y qué si vienen por mí? –Dice retándolo con la mirada –no es asunto tuyo

–Oye, si es cierto, volviendo al tema, ¿Quién es ella? –señala Jay a la hibrida sin ser mal educado, o sin mala intención, al parecer de Tania.

–Bueno, y ¿Dónde están mis modales? –Pregunta Lloyd con cierto tono coqueto con ambas chicas –buenas noches, señoritas

–Deja de hacerte el payaso, Lloyd –lo golpea Kai en la cabeza –idiota

Ambos se ríen a carcajadas, luego es Zane quien entra en la conversación para no opacarse con ellos.

–Lamento mucho que mis compañeros se comporten de este modo –dice Zane agachando la cabeza –mi nombre es Zane, el ninja de hielo, y ellos cuatro son mis compañeros

–Jay, ninja del Trueno

–Lloyd, el ninja verde

–Kai, ninja de Fuego

–Cole –dijo su nombre en un tono frio, pero se corrigió volviendo a hablar de un modo más cordial y suave, aunque de una manera forzada –ninja de la tierra, líder de los ninja

–Tania –dice la chica con cierta timidez, al parecer de la hibrida, la pequeña bruja tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sin desviar su mirada de aquel ninja de traje negro que había ido en su búsqueda, bueno… no precisamente en la búsqueda de ella, pero, la bruja sentía que era algo así, cómo si el destino hubiera decidido que fuera aquel apuesto ninja el príncipe que la buscaba a ella, la chica de la torre, aunque, no precisamente para que la rescatara de una torre…

–Jazmín –dice la hibrida en un tono autoritario, pero dulcificando su voz –Hibrida descendiente de los cielos, hija de los ángeles…

–¿ángeles? –Pregunta Jay algo sorprendido –¿Qué esas cosas no son místicas y científicamente no existen?

–En tu mundo –dice la hibrida riendo por lo bajo –no se han aparecido ante nadie hasta hace no más de diecisiete años

–¿Diecisiete? –Pregunta Cole asombrado –o sea ¿Qué tienes dieciséis años?

La hibrida se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y la mayoría de los chicos, excepto Zane, miraron asombrados a la hibrida.

–Dios, lo siento –dice Cole con los ojos como platos –pero es que, te veías… mayor

–Oh, sí claro –dice la hibrida acomodando sus manos en las caderas y mirándolos incrédulos –ahora me vez con cara de vieja

–No es lo que quería decir –dice este con cierto sonroje por la vergüenza, en ese momento Tania tuvo un pulso en el pecho doloroso, serán acaso… ¿celos?

–Dios mio… -dice la hibrida sin poder evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa –bueno, como mínimo no me dijiste inmadura cómo ella –señala a la bruja –

–¿Qué yo que? –Tania exclama en un tono algo semejante a un berrinche–¿inmadura? ¿yo?

–No, ¿Quién más? –me rio en su cara, y la pequeña bruja se limita a inflar los cachetes por vergüenza y disgusto. La hibrida se da cuenta de ello, y le rodea su hombro con un brazo y le sonríe a ésta –tu tranquila, no se nota tanto

Los chicos empezaron a reír, pero sobre todo lo que sería Jay y Kai, parecían de lo más divertidos con la expresión de la confiada hibrida. Cole y Zane parecían más concentrados en ellas, concentrados en el querer saber lo que ellas son, y de donde vienen, pero al parecer, Lloyd ya estaba más adelantado:

–bueno chicas –dice este cruzando de brazos –me gustaría seguir charlando, pero necesitamos saber de dónde vienen

–A mi…

-Nosotras, fuimos raptadas en el territorio de una bruja –interrumpe la hibrida a la bruja Tania –y a una distancia de doce kilómetros, ella estaba encerrada en una torre, y yo soy una emigrante, me la vivo todo el tiempo en varios lugares, no tengo hogar, y siempre voy de un lugar a otro, por si te preguntas de dónde vengo… vengo exactamente del Inframundo en búsqueda de reliquias de Lord Garmadon, por si se preguntan el por qué me seguían los esqueletos… digamos que les cause ciertos problemitas y me siguieron para devolverme el favor…

–Eso tiene sentido –dice Jay encogiéndose de hombros al igual que Lloyd

–¿tú qué opinas Cole? –pregunta Zane en un tono tranquilo

–Pues… -Cole se lleva una mano a la barbilla, recargándose en su otro brazo en una pose pensativa –parece que dice la verdad

* * *

P.V. Cole

Cole le dirigió una mirada discreta a Kai, este noto el mensaje que el ninja negro le transmitía con la mirada.

–Bueno, ¿y ahora donde viven? –pregunta Jay curioso, lo cual, la pregunta de Jay solo provocó incomodidad en ambas chicas.

–No tienen hogar –dice Cole aclarando las cosas antes de cualquier chica hablara y evitando de que se pusieran incomodas, por lo menos más de lo que ya estaban.

–¿Y por qué no las llevamos al barco? –pregunta Lloyd, por primera vez, siendo amable, dejando a un lado ese lado sarcástico que a Jazz le molestaba.

–¡Sí! –Habló Zane con un tono aprobatorio –seria cruel de nuestra parte dejarlas a ellas en este bosque solas

–Pero, ¿Qué pensara Sensei Wu? –pregunto Kai

–¿Y Nya? –Dice Jay aterrado llevándose las manos a la cabeza –dios, me matara

–Tu tranquilo Jay –dice Cole en un tono apaciguado –yo se lo explicare a ambos

–Ufff –exclama Jay más tranquilo –gracias

–Bueno, entonces ¿Qué esperamos? –dice Lloyd con una radiante sonrisa –bueno chicas –rodea a la hibrida por un brazo –síganme

–Si, claro –dice la hibrida tomándolo de ese mismo brazo obligándolo a caer al suelo con un movimiento rápido y calculado, retorciendo su mano ligeramente –vete a coquetearle a otra por otra parte.

Jazmín siguió caminando, siguiendo a Cole quien tomaba la delantera, llevando a la hibrida y a Tania hacia el barco volador, mientras Kai pasó a un lado del cuerpo de Lloyd tumbado en el suelo, y lo mismo hicieron Jay y Zane dejando a Lloyd y pasándolo por alto.

–Auch…

* * *

P,V Nicol

–¡No me haré responsable de lo que me haga su amiguito de verde! –dice la hibrida mientras caminaba atrás de cole, Nicol seguía atrás de los arbustos, observando a la hibrida y a los ninjas su camino, pero lo que más le sorprende, es al ver a Tania con ellos.

–Tania… -dice la bruja en un tono preocupante, pero se limita a mantenerse escondida donde estaba. Se levanta del suelo una vez que aquel grupo ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y se aleja del bosque de la tranquilidad, ocultándose entre las sombras.

* * *

–¡Es tu culpa! –dice un esqueleto

–No, ¡es tu culpa! –dice otro discutiendo y amenazando a su compañero con una lanza –tú eras el que estaba de guardia, y solo me distraje unos minutos y ella termino noqueándote

–Tú fuiste quien dejó la puerta abierta cuando le fuiste a dejarle su cena –dijo el otro esqueleto para defenderse

–¡Maldito desquiciado! –empezó una pelea entre el esqueleto y el otro, Nicol había observado esa pelea desde que llego al inframundo, se limitó a verlos pelear por un minuto, pero se había aburrido de que aquellas calaveras no se hubieran percatado de su presencia

–Aléjense –ordeno la bruja y con un hechizo los separó a ambos, dejándolos caer a un lado, lo suficientemente lejos para que dejaran de pelear

–¿Y tú quién eres? –Pregunto uno de los esqueletos –no se permite a nadie aquí, no queremos a nadie por aquí, en el inframundo.

–Bueno, por lo menos a mí si –dice Nicol sonriendo malévolamente –a menos de que quieran recuperar aquello que están ansiosos por volver a poseer, siempre y cuando me ayudan a recuperar algo que también se me fue arrebatado…

Ambos esqueletos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron al ver esa tentadora propuesta.

–Así que… –Nicol observa a ambos con una media sonrisa –¿hay trato?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5.

Las chicas habían llegado a lo que sería una playa, donde estaba un barco al parecer habitado, los ninjas hacían pláticas entre ellos, unos empujándose con otros, sobre todo lo que sería Kai, Lloyd y Jay, son unos chicos demasiado energéticos, los que se mantienen con serenidad son el ninja blanco y negro, que según la memoria de Jazz, deben de ser Cole y Zane.

–Ya llegamos –dijo Jay como quitándose un peso de encima mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con los demás –ahora sí, tengo hambre, y quiero terminar mi cena.

–Digo lo mismo –dice Cole con cierto tono de satisfacción

–Con que ¿encontraron a Cole? –una chica de cabello corto y negro apareció en el comedor del barco, parecía que no se había percatado de la presencia de las chicas hasta un segundo después de dirigir su mirada a su hermano –oh… creo que no es lo único que encontraron

–Exacto –dice Kai mientras comía –Cole nos llevó al paradero de aquellas chicas, y luego, una docena de esqueletos nos atacaron, pero, todo salió bien

–¿Qué cosa? –La chica agrando los ojos al escuchar esa breve historia –¿Cómo que los esqueletos estaban en el bosque de la serenidad? ¿Qué habrán estado haciendo ahí?

–¿Algunos de ustedes mencionaron la palabra "esqueletos"? –un hombre adulto, conservado, estaba caminando por el comedor, dirigiéndose a la cocina, en su brazo, estaba agarrado de la mano con mujer de su misma edad, a la pequeña bruja se le hizo algo tierno, pero para la chica hibrida le parecía algo familiar aquel hombre

–Sí, salieron de la nada en el bosque de la serenidad y empezaron a seguirnos y nos atacaron –dijo Jay con cierta exageración en su voz –los vencimos, pero ellos seguían a aquellas chicas

Ambos señores observaron a las chicas, para sorpresa de Jazmín, ese hombre tenía una mirada familiar, le recordaba algo, pero no sabía muy bien qué. Tania a su vez, observó a la mujer de lentes que estaba a su lado, le recordó a Lloyd, de hecho, ambos le recordaron a Lloyd.

–Mamá, Papá –sí, ellos eran los padres de Lloyd –les presento a Jazmín y a Tania, una bruja y una hibrida, ellas son unas criaturas mitológicas que no había escuchado antes, por lo menos no de su existencia, a ellas los siguieron los esqueletos, y ambas fueron capturadas por una bruja

–¿Has dicho capturadas por una bruja? –Exclamó una voz de anciano, provenía de la entrada al comedor, era un señor con barba blanca, con arrugas bajo sus ojos y con un sobrero –dios santo, Garmadon, será que aquella bruja sea…

_¿Garmadon? _ Pensó la hibrida, en sus ojos había terror, y Tania se dio cuenta, estuvo a punto de decir palabra alguna para preguntarle lo sucedido, pero la hibrida oculto cualquier emoción alguna.

–Nicol –dijo la mujer de lentes, en un tono de desconcierto y de tristeza –todos estos años… y ahora, decide aparecer.

–Pero, ¿Qué no había muerto? –Preguntó Garmadon con cierto tono de sorpresa –bueno, digo, ella desapareció hace ¿Cuánto? ¿Dieciséis años?

–Dieciséis años sin saber nada de ella…

–Wu… -la mujer de lentes lo miro con cara de consolación al Sensei –fue hace dieciséis años, se supone que ya debiste superarlo

–Misako –El anciano, que al parecer de Jazz, su nombre es Wu, mira a la mujer agradeciendo su consuelo –si ha vuelto después de tanto tiempo, tiene una razón… y mi presentimiento acerca de todo esto no es bueno

–¿usted dijo… Nicol?

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la pequeña bruja, Tania tenia cara de sorpresa y de incredulidad, sus ojos parecían tristes, Jazz sabia el porqué, pero dejo que la misma chica lo dijera.

–Así es –dijo el sensei Wu serio –y… ¿tú qué sabes de ella?

–Es que… -la chica hablo en voz baja, pero audible, y su voz sonaba triste –es mi madre

–¿Q-Qué? –Dijeron los tres ancianos al mismo tiempo con cierto tono de sorpresa

–entonces ¿eres hija de Nicol? –Preguntó Garmadon –¿Nicol? ¿La extraordinaria bruja Nicol?

–Pues… si –dice ésta, encogiéndose de hombros y disimulando una sonrisa por los nervios

–Bueno, pues, si te sirve de consuelo… -dijo el anciano con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, pero luego, se volvió a ella con seriedad –es mi esposa


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6.

–Wow, esperen –dijo Jay sorprendido –acaso, Sensei Wu ¿tenía esposa?

–¿Enserio? –exclamó Cole

–Dios, pensé que era soltero –soltó una carcajada Kai

–Entonces ¿su esposa huyo?–Preguntó Zane

–Exacto, y sin una nota –dijo el anciano –mi esposa había desaparecido sin decirme el por qué se fue, sin una explicación, solo me dejo varado en el templo, preocupado y angustiado por ella, ¡Pero nunca volvió!

–Oh, entonces… –comentó Lloyd –¿Por qué? Quiero decir ¿Qué fue lo que pasó como para que ella decidiera abandonarlo?

–Ni idea –dijo Wu sentido, la

–Pero, entonces, si eres hija de Nicol, ¿Quién es tu padre? –preguntó Misako con dulzura, pero de soslayo miró a Wu, quien parecía de lo más incómodo.

–No lo sé –dijo la chica negando la cabeza, y enserio, parecía que no tenía ni idea

–¿Segura que no sabes nada de tu paradero? –Preguntó Garmadon interesado –¿de dónde eres? O ¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo?

–En una torre, por el bosque de la tranquilidad, estaba embrujado el lugar de manera en que nadie la viera desde lejos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

–Y ¿tu? –la mirada del Sensei se dirigió a la de la chica hibrida, la chica observo de soslayo a Garmadon, lo observó con los ojos con algo de desprecio, nadie noto ese pequeño detalle a excepción de Kai, la observaba con mucha atención, y Cole se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del chico.

–Jazmín, soy una hibrida –dijo con seriedad –mitad humano, mitad ángel, y, no vivo en ningún lado, me la paso de un lado a otro, buscando el lugar perfecto ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir mi nombre?

–Creo que muchas –dijo Tania al ver a la chica hibrida saliendo de sus casillas, lo cual, la hibrida, le lanzó una mirada asesina

–¿Y cómo es que se conocieron ustedes dos? –preguntó Misako

–Digamos de que… -dijo la Hibrida

–¡Yo la salve! –dijo Tania con cierto heroísmo

–Yo fui quien te saco de ahí volando –dijo Jazz con cierta irritación –Inútil…

–¡No soy una inútil! –Gritó la bruja –yo por lo menos, se hacer magia

La chica hibrida se volteó a verla con una media sonrisa en la cara.

–Ay si, y ya te crees –posa sus manos por la cintura –no hija, no eres la única que puede hacer magia

El barco empezó a moverse con violencia, y el rostro de Tania empezaba a enrojecerse. La marea empezaba a subir, y el agua salpicaba con violencia por todas partes. Los ninjas empezaron a sujetarse de lo que podían, y lo mismo hicieron los ancianos.

La hibrida, con serenidad, sacó de la palma de su mano, una esfera de luz y se la lanzo a la bruja, pero la esfera no se estampo con la bruja como si fuera un ataque, si no, era más bien, como si se la lanzara para darle paz, o tranquilizarla. Y al momento de caer en el pecho de la bruja, ésta se tranquilizó, y la marea empezó a ser más serena y suave, sin movimientos bruscos que movieran el barco, y todo se volvió pacifico.

–¿Q-Que me… paso? –Tania observó a todos con suma confusión, parecía como si no se hubiera acordado de aquella ira que hace un momento tenia

–Un ataque de ira –dijo Jazz encogiéndose de hombros –no te preocupes, yo siempre tengo un remedio para eso

–¿Eres una bruja? –preguntó Misako con cierta sorpresa

–¿Qué no acabo de decir que soy un ángel?

–¿Es un ángel? –preguntó Jay señalándola –porque no tiene cara de uno

–Hijo de… -un aura negra empezó a salir de la hibrida, pero Tania posó una mano en su boca, evitando que la chica terminara la frase

–Lo siento –dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa –ella es así siempre… cura los lapsos de ira, pero no los suyos…

–Quita tu mano –exclamo la hibrida empujando a la bruja –soy un ángel, no soy una mentirosa

La chica dejo extender sus alas plateadas, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Cole parecía asombrado, sabía que la chica tenía alas, pero no sabía que tenía unas alas tan hermosas, pero el más asombrado de todos, era Kai, estaba hipnotizado, nunca había visto algo así, era una maravilla que él jamás había visto, y él, adoro aquello.

–Dios… -dijo Nya con cierto asombro

–Qué bárbaro –dijo Jay sorprendido –¿Dónde me puedo conseguir unas así?

Nya posa una mano en la cintura y observa a Jay, fulminándolo con la mirada, y éste lo nota.

–¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana? –pregunta Jay a su cuñado, quien al notar el raro comportamiento de su hermana, se limita a desviar la mirada

–cosas de mujeres –dijo el chico, pero Jay no entendió la indirecta

–¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó el chico todo confundido –dime Kai

–Luego…

–Y… si eres un ángel, entonces… –dijo la chica de cabello corto, pero se arrepintió de continuar la frase –Bueno, tu paradero no importa.

–Claro que importa –dijo Misako sin apartar su vista de las alas –no sabíamos que existían criaturas como esa, esto es un descubrimiento que no se había visto nunca, por lo menos no por el ojo del hombre, aunque había mitos y leyendas acerca de ellos.

–Bueno, pues, para su información, si existen –dice la hibrida ofendida –siempre han existido

–Bueno, ya basta por hoy –dice Kai interrumpiendo la plática –las chicas han tenido un día difícil y aparte creo que sería mejor que fueran a descansar

–Cierto –dice Sensei Wu con más tranquilidad –bueno, pueden dormir en la habitación de Nya

–¿Nya? –preguntó Kai a su hermana, sabía que no estaba de buen humor, pero la chica no se negó ante nada y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

–Claro, pueden dormir conmigo cuando quieran

–Muchas gracias –dijo la hibrida con cortesía –pero…

–¡Nos encantaría! –Interrumpió la bruja antes de que Jazz pudiera terminar la frase negando su estancia –no tenemos donde quedarnos por el momento, pero no se preocupen, no seremos un estorbo para ustedes

–Pueden quedarse en nuestra habita… -no termina la frase Lloyd, gracias a Cole, quien termino con una mano sobre su boca

–No queremos ser un estorbo para ustedes –dijo la hibrida sin hallar el modo de salir

–Al contrario –dijo Misako –me encantaría que se quedaran, y me gustaría saber más de ti, cariño

Observó a la hibrida con sumo interés y curiosidad, tenía miedo a que fuera capaz de cederla un día de estos y le abriera el cuerpo para ver su interior…

–Bien, ahora a dormir –dijo el Sensei con seriedad y se fue a su habitación

* * *

–Esta será su habitación por el momento –dijo Nya con cierta irritación –pero no se encariñen tanto, solo será por poco tiempo

–No pienso quedarme mucho, no te preocupes –dijo la hibrida notando el tono irritante de la chica

–bueno, y… ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

–Puedes dormir conmigo en la cama –dijo Nya en un tono amable, no quería que la chica ángel durmiera con ella, no le gustaba su carácter.

–Mejor aún –Jazz se acerca a la ventana -yo duermo por esa pequeña camita que esta por la ventana

–¡no te quedes con la mejor para ti! ¡Egoísta!

–Tania, no voy a dormir junto a ella –dice la chica hibrida señalando a Nya con la mirada –se ve que no quiere que ni nos quedemos en su habitación, o por lo menos que "yo" no me quede en la habitación

–Lamentablemente cierto –dice la chica de cabello corto y negro con honestidad –no quiero competencias

–¿Competencias? –pregunta Tania sin comprender –¿de qué hablas? No entiendo, ¿Por qué no querrías que Jazmín se quedara? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dios! ¡No comprendo nada!

La chica hibrida observó a la bruja con cierta irritación, pero para sorpresa de Nya, el carácter de la chica se le hacía divertido.

–Me recuerdas a Jay –dice la chica a medio reír –aunque… en mujer

–Y ¿yo que? ¿Te recuerdo a cualquier chava coqueta que quiere con tu novio? –dice la hibrida con una media sonrisa –no soy de ese tipo de chicas, cariño

–No es por ti –dice Nya con cierto enojo –es por el efecto que causas en él

–Pero, si yo no he hecho nada

–Claro que lo has hecho, "ángel"

–Cuida tus palabras –la hibrida se le acerca con paso decidido y se detiene cuando está a unos centímetros de su cara, observándola fijamente –Samurai

–¿Samurai? –pregunta la bruja mientras la chica de cabello corto, observa al ángel con sorpresa

–¿Cómo sabes…?

–Quizás no te conozca –reconoce la hibrida –pero, se más cosas de lo que tu crees

La hibrida abre la ventana, observa la gloriosa noche y deja extender sus alas, y se aleja para tener un momento de paz para poder pensar.

Todos estaban confundidos, la llegada de estas chicas podría ser el inicio de algo bueno o malo. En resumen nadie sabía nada, no sabían si aquello podía ser algo bueno, o algo conflictivo, sabían de la existencia de Nicol, pero no sabían sus intenciones, no sabían por qué huyó, no sabían nada de ella, como también, no sabían nada de estas chicas, pero sobre todo.

No sabían que una de ellas, sería su final.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7.

–Bonitas ¿no? –Jay acomoda su traje ninja en su cajón y observa de soslayo a Cole y a Kai

–Tu diciendo eso –dijo Cole en tono burlón –Nya te matara

–Te recuerdo que mantengas tu perspectiva de las demás mujeres, Jay –dijo Kai serio –te recuerdo que tienes a mi hermana

–lo sé, lo sé –levanta ambas manos en modo de rendición –es solo que, no pueden negar que son atractivas

–Sobre todo la chica ruda –dijo Lloyd mientras salía del baño –ella parece ser alguien interesante

Kai observa la mirada del chico, se sintió por un momento extraño, como si no le gustara que hablaran de esa chica así, o quizás por un sentimiento más.

–La chica ruda me parece interesante –admite Kai –pero, no es de mi tipo

–¡Ja! Claro, si vi muy bien como la mirabas, Kai –dijo Cole en el momento en que se ponía su piyama –a mí no me mientes, te gustó

–Cálmate galán, que también vi como observabas a la pequeña bruja

–Es algo joven para mí –se encoje de hombros el ninja negro –aunque, Jay tiene razón, es bonita

–Entonces, no estas negando que la mirabas –Kai miraba a su compañero ninja ligeramente sonrojarse

–Ni tu tampoco negaste que mirabas a la hibrida –Cole miraba a su compañero con una media sonrisa

–Veías sus lindas alas –Jay adopto pose de princesa con una pierna al aire y las manos en su mejilla derecha –que te hipnotizó ese ser tan "celestial"

Todos los ninja empezaron a reir, sobretodo Jay y Lloyd, quienes parecían estar a punto de colapsar por la risa.

–Dejen de reírse –Kai estaba sonrojado en todo su esplendor –puede que si la vi, pero no me gusta

–Claro, claro –dijo Lloyd dejando de reir por un momento –y yo que pensé que el que tenía pésimo sentido del humor era Zane

–¿Tan malo soy en decir chistes? –Todos miraron a Zane, quien no se había percatado de que acababa de arruinar el ambiente –¿Qué?

–Hay Zane… -Jay posa una mano en su hombro como intentando consolarlo –tu tranquilo, no todos somos buenos en contar chistes

–Pero si yo no…

–te entendemos viejo –Cole posa una mano en su otro hombro –nadie es tan bueno en eso

–Bueno… -Zane mira ambos con rareza –cambiando el tema, Kai, puede que los chicos tengan en parte razón, yo observe que mirabas con interés a la chica hibrida y lo mismo va para Cole con la pequeña bruja

–Hey –exclama Cole a modo de queja, pero prefirió dejar continuar a su amigo

–Pero te seré sincero –continua Zane –según mis cálculos, hay una gran posibilidad de que ambos terminen rechazados por ambas chicas

–¡JA,JA! –rie Lloyd a modo de burla –rechazados, ambos serán rechazados

–Pero, nunca dijimos que queríamos con ellas –dijeron Cole y Kai al mismo tiempo mirando a Zane con desdén

–Nunca dije que ustedes querían con ellas, pero si así fuera –toma aire Zane antes de continuar –tienen muchas posibilidades de ser rechazados por el comportamiento de ambas chicas, en conclusión, la forma de ser de ellas no va con la de ustedes, lo que, terminara provocando que su relación sea o muy explosiva o muy… empalagosa

–¿Empalagosa? –exclama Cole

–¿Explosiva? –exclama Kai

–vean el lado positivo –dijo Lloyd tomando a ambos chicos por los hombros, juntándolos, pero estos no querían ni acercarse el uno del otro –son bonitas

–¿Tu que sabes de belleza? –lo empuja Kai, observándolo con seriedad –tu no sabes nada acerca de la verdadera belleza de una mujer, y no, no me digas que lo sabes, porque tu eres solo un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, que cree entendernos pero no, no Lloyd, no es así

–Oye viejo… -se queja Cole al ver la reacción del ninja verde que mira a Kai como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el estomago

–Por todos los santos… Lloyd… -Kai intentó tomar el hombro del chico, pero éste se alejó del ninja y se dirigio a la cama

–es hora de dormir…- dice Lloyd mientras se cubría con las sabanas de su cama –descansen

–Buenas noches – dijo Jay como si nada, y apagó la luz

–Duerman bien, chicos –dijo el ninja blanco mientras se recostaba en su litera

–te pasaste –Cole fulmina a Kai con la mirada, y éste desvía la mirada enfurecido, dirigiéndose a la cama, al momento de recostarse, miró por la ventana la plateada luz que traspasaba su ventana, y vio que esa luz era lo único que lo calmaba, era su única manera de conseguir paz.

Esa noche era demasiado apacible pero kai no podía conseguir el sueño, por muy extraño que fuera, no podía dejar de pensar en el sádico "ángel" que habían traído con ellos. Y sobre aquel chico que una vez, lo conoció como un niño, y que ahora era un adulto, había herido a alguien muy valioso.

–_Cuida tus palabras…_ -Kai se levanta de un salto de la cama, se dirige a la ventana para escuchar más de cerca lo que gritan las chicas en la habitación de Nya.

_–Quizás no te conozca pero, se más cosas de lo que tú crees_ –Kai observa como la hibrida sale de la ventana de Nya, alejándose del barco, solo un brillo de luz en toda la oscuridad de la noche, y el ninja rojo no dudo dos veces en tomar su traje ninja en sumo silencio, y salio a la oscura noche a seguir el unico punto de luz aparte de la luna, y ese punto, era Jazz.

Jazz habia volado lo suficiente, ya estaba muy lejos de aquel barco, ahora podía continuar su camino al mundo, y ver lo que le espera, pero la chica al caminar por el bosque, escucha a alguien gritar, pero no era de dolor, ni de augurio, si no era un grito de desesperación.

* * *

–¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Kruncha –ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, deberíamos irnos a casa

–¡callado! –Dijo Nukal golpeando el casco de su compañero –ella dijo que vendría…

–Y lo dije –la bruja aparece detrás de ellos por una especie de humo gris, Jazz intentó ver el rostro de la bruja, pero ésta estaba de espaldas a ella, y no pudo ver nada –vine y fui puntual

–¿Traes lo que pedimos? –Preguntó Nukal observando a la bruja con seriedad –te recuerdo que primero debes darnos algo a cambio de lo que quieres…

–Por favor –ríe la bruja –ustedes eran los que necesitaban ayuda, aquella chica con alas es lo que ustedes quieren, yo quiero a la otra chiquilla, quiero a la bruja pero para conseguir no solo lo mío, si no también lo de ustedes, necesito que capturen a alguien y aparte les daré el libro

–¿Libro? –se pregunta la hibrida en voz baja, observa a la bruja sacar algo de su vestido azul rey, un libro, gastado por lo viejo que se veía, parecía de esos libros que guardaban en la biblioteca del inframundo donde solo decían cosas sin sentido o en un idioma que ella no conocía hasta hace poco, pero Garmadon nunca la dejaba tocar esos libros.

–¡Él libro! –Nukal intenta tomarlo, pero la bruja lo quita de su alcance y con un chasquido de dedos, desaparece

–Ah, Ah –niega con la cabeza la bruja –primero lo primero

La bruja les enseña a ambos esqueletos una imagen, pero Jazz estaba demasiado lejos que no pudo ver con claridad quien era la persona que estaba en la foto

–¿Quiere que lo capturemos? –preguntó Kruncha emocionado

–Exacto –dice la bruja con una sonrisa –y a cambio, les daré el libro oscuro del "más allá"

–¡Ja! E imaginar que nosotros estábamos en el "más acá" –ríe a carcajadas el esqueleto y Nukal le da otro golpe en el casco

–La llevaremos al inframundo –dice Nukal con seriedad –ahí te veremos

–Por supuesto, pero antes… -de las mangas del vestido de la bruja deja salir un humo gris, que empieza a rodear a ambos esqueletos, pero una vez que el humo se dispersó, en lugar de puro hueso, había dos personas en vez de dos muertos.

–¿Me tocó ser un pelirrojo? –Dijo el humano que tenía la voz de Kruncha –ay no…

–Cállate Kruncha, que a ti no te tocó ser un rubio –dijo Nukal observando su nuevo cuerpo –pero debo admitir que no recordaba que ser humano fuera tan cómodo

–Pues piénsalo –dijo Kruncha con una sonrisa –tienes intestinos, músculos, carne, agua, líquidos y todo eso en un nuevo cuerpo, no está tan mal

–Cállate Kruncha

–Quiero que cumplan con el plan –dice la bruja mirándolos con seriedad –esa persona tiene algo que nos ayudara mucho tanto con su chica ángel y tanto con su maldición… pero eso sí, los cuerpos no son para siempre, volverán a su forma original dentro de unas 72 horas, así que, por favor no dejen que los vea la gente de ninjago, no quiero que esos ninjas se interpongan…

–Cómo usted diga, señora –dijeron ambos esqueletos, y la bruja con una sonrisa triunfal, rodeo a ambos con su neblina junto con ella, y desaparecieron de la vista de Jazz.

–Shhht… -chitó la hibrida al ver desaparecer a los responsables de la emboscada de hace rato

–¿Acampando a estas horas? –la hibrida voltea y a sus espaldas, se encontraba el ninja rojo con su máscara puesta, observándola con los brazos cruzados.

–¿O solo diste escusas para poder escapar? –el ninja deja al descubierto su rostro, la chica lo observa detalladamente, bajo la luz plateada de la luna, el chico parecía intimidante pero, atractivo.

–¿Escusas? –ríe entre dientes la hibrida

–Bueno, tus peleas con mi hermana se escuchaban hasta nuestra habitación –dijo el ninja con una media sonrisa de ironía –así que, no te sorprendas del porque he venido hasta aquí

–Pudiste haberte quedado con ellos –dijo la chica con indiferencia –aunque la otra chica bruja haya venido conmigo, no quiere decir que seamos tan amigas inseparables como ustedes

–Con más razón decidiste huir –el chico suspira –mira, no sé si dijiste la verdad de tu paradero, tengo un presentimiento que todo eso son puras mentiras, pero creeré en tu palabra, solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué huyes?

–Y ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo?

–Porque tus ojos y tú mirada me dicen que tienes otras razones más que solo ver el mundo

La chica miró a los ojos a Kai, ella podía sentir su aura pura, un corazón duro como el hierro y un espíritu vivo como el fuego.

–no por nada te nombraron el ninja con espíritu del fuego–dice la chica sonriendo con tranquilidad –bien, no te daré mi razón en específico, pero te hare una pregunta y si contestas correctamente, comprenderás por qué estoy huyendo.

–Bueno –el ninja se encoge de hombros –dispara

–¿Qué harías si supieras, que la razón por la que estas vivo, no es para algo bueno?

Kai se queda procesando esa pregunta, y termina cerrando los ojos a modo de rendición.

–Intentaría cambiarlo supongo –dijo el chico sin mucha seguridad, y la hibrida solo se limitó a sonreír, ella sabía lo que valía ese intento, conocía su propio destino, y quizás el ninja, le ayude a corregirlo.

–bueno, he perdido mucho tiempo caminando a pie, pero creo que quizá encuentre una forma de cambiar mi destino con ustedes –la chica avanza hacia el ninja y acerca su rostro al de él, mirándolo con unos ojos retadores y un poco interesados en el chico, pero se limita en sonreírle a éste, mientras Kai se sonrojaba por el atrevimiento de la chica –así que… espero que tengas razón en eso, quizás si pudiera cambiarlo, podría encontrar una mejor manera de vivir, así que volvamos

La chica pasó de largo al ninja y éste, con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la espalda la mira con más detalle, mientras la chica prepara sus alas para poder volar.

Era hermosa, sumamente hermosa, carecía de un encanto femenino y celestial, refinado y encantador, frio y gélido pero hermoso, como una estaca de plata, brillante, preciosa pero letal. Así era esa chica que huía de su propio destino, y esa belleza, cautivaba a Kai.

–¿Qué miras? –pregunta la chica un poco incomoda por la forma en que la miraba Kai, y éste, sus mejillas ligeramente se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que la miraba

–N-Nada… volvamos

–¿Me estabas mirando? –Pregunta la chica ladeando la cabeza con ligera sorpresa y ese lado infantil de la chica sonrojó aún más a Kai –no te preocupes, es normal, la mayoría me mira así…

La chica baja la cabeza y sonríe, pero en sus ojos no se vio esa luz de felicidad.

–Vámonos –dijo el ninja sonriéndole como intentando animarla, y la chica con sus plateadas alas, se encamino a volar. Mientas el ninja saltaba de rama en rama para volver al barco.

* * *

Jazz abre lentamente la ventana, ambas chicas habían dormido juntas y dejaron la camilla de la ventana libre. La hibrida se recostó en ella con cuidado sin hacer ruido y se dejó acariciar por la dulce luz plateada de la luna. Recodando su libertad y recordando aquella bruja.

Kai entró en su habitación lentamente sin hacer ruido, se quitó el traje y se puso su piyama para poder dormir. Una vez que entra a su cama, ve directamente a Lloyd, no imaginaba que aquel niño testarudo y arrogante se volvería el ninja verde, y eso que Kai quería ser aquel ninja, aunque el destino no lo quiso así.

Kai se acomoda mejor en su cama y cierra los ojos, soñando con un mundo de felicidad, y a sus compañeros unidos por siempre, y aquellas dos chicas misteriosas en sus vidas, pero lo más extraño del sueño, fue que aquella chica hibrida con sus alas extendidas lo miraba a él con cariño y amor, parecía tan hermosa que podría cegar a cualquiera de belleza, pero el mundo empezó a ser gris alrededor de ella y su mirada de cariño cambio, a una de maldad, con la misma belleza, y pronto, el mundo.

Se llenó de oscuridad. Con la belleza de la chica aún viva, pero con un corazón negro y oscuro, vacío, pero lo que más le sorprende es…

Triste.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8.

–Ya era hora –dice la bruja despertando a la híbrida, Tania estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido –no volvías, chamaca idiota

–No tenías por qué haberte quedado despierta para esperarme, bella durmiente

–¿A dónde fuiste? –dice la bruja sin dejar de mirar a la hibrida, quien aún seguía recostada

–y ¿eso a ti que te importa? Te dije que iba a tomar aire

–Tardaste mucho

–Pues sí, daah –saca la lengua la chica híbrida –nunca dije que regresaría rápido

–Buenos días chicas –saluda Nya al ver a ambas levantadas, pero mira con desdén a la híbrida

–Buenos días Nya –saluda la bruja, Jazz estaba a punto de decir buenos días, pero la samurái la interrumpe.

–bueno chicas, alístense, iremos a la ciudad de ninjago a hacer unas pequeñas compras

–¿compras? –preguntan ambas chicas y Nya solo se limita a sonreír

–Solo alístense –dice la Samurái que intenta ligeramente esconder una sonrisa, pero la híbrida lo nota y eso le dio mala espina.

* * *

–Con que a esto se refería a hacer compras… -Tania estaba pasando de estante en estante, viendo cada prenda, cada vestuario, cada blusa, ropa interior incluso, Nya veía los zapatos, mientras la híbrida se limitaba en observarlas a ambas, el cómo se obsesionan con cada cosa

–¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? –Dijo Jay a modo de queja, mientras observaba a su novia y a las chicas –¿no podemos irnos al puesto de juegos?

–¿Para esto nos levantaron temprano? –Prosigue Kai con las quejas –Nya, pudieron ustedes haber ido solas

–¿Enserio dejarían a tres mujeres indefensas salir por la ciudad de ninjago sin ninguna protección? –Nya los miraba a todos con cierta decepción –y yo que pensé que había caballerosidad…

–Por mí no hay ningún problema en acompañarlas –dijo Zane intentando calmar el ambiente

–Por mí tampoco –agrega Cole

–Yo tampoco –dice Lloyd con una sonrisa falsa

–Mentiroso –exclaman todos a la vez, pero Lloyd se limitó a mirar a Nya con cierta vergüenza, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a Kai, lo miraba con suma seriedad, diciéndole con la mirada, que él no tenía por qué opinar en nada.

–Vamos, Kai –Cole posa una mano en su hombro y le sonríe –ya se le pasara, se paciente

–Espero –Kai da un gran suspiro y centra su atención en la híbrida, quien observaba los vestidos de noche y las blusas.

–¡Mira Jazz! –Grita la bruja al ver un vestido amarillo, no era muy atractivo, pero la bruja estaba más que contenta con el vestido –se ve bonito

–Si te vas a poner ese vestido, no te pongas esos zapatos –dice la híbrida observando las zapatillas azul turquesa que traía puestos la pequeña bruja –ese color no le queda

La híbrida va a un estante de ropa, toma un pequeño chaleco blanco, se dirige al estante de zapatillas, toma unas botas blancas y se las da a Tania.

–Mira, es temporada de frío, estamos a punto de llegar a las fechas de invierno, así que si vas a ponerte un vestido, ponte las botas y el chaleco –la híbrida voltea a su alrededor y observa un lindo sombrero con toques florales amarillos. La híbrida estaba a punto de tomarlo, pero una pequeña mano apareció y tomó al mismo tiempo el pequeño sombrero.

–¿Eh? –exclama la chica al ver a la pequeña niña de tan solo unos diez años, que veía el sombrero con sumo interés

–Lindo… -dice la niña sin desviar la vista del sombrero

–Sí, muy lindo –sonríe la híbrida –pero lo tome primero, así que es mío

La híbrida se lo arrebata de sus manos, pero la niña volvió a tomarlo con suma fuerza, no iba a dejar que una extraña le arrebatara el sombrero.

–Dámelo –dice la niña muy seria, pero la híbrida hizo caso omiso y se lo volvió a arrebatar

–Lo siento pequeña, pero consíguete otro sombrero, este es mío

–y ¿Quién dice que es tuyo? –la mira con picardía –este lo vi yo primero, lo cual lo hace mío

–Chamaquita terca…

* * *

Kai estaba vagando en sus pensamientos, cuando escucha discutir a la híbrida con alguien más, Jay y los demás chicos voltearon a ver, y pronto, se escucharon las risas, Jay estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo de la risa, y Lloyd posaba una mano en su estómago, Cole intentaba ahogar la risotada que estaba a punto de dar, y Kai al momento de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, no pudo evitar las carcajadas, el único que parecía no darle gracia, era Zane.

–Jazmín, dáselo –dice Tania con dulzura –no es necesario que me la compres, además, hay muchos sombreros más que puedes comprar

–ya la oíste, te recomiendo que le hagas caso y dámelo

–Lo siento –la híbrida chasquea los dedos con fuerza, y una luz blanca envuelve el cuerpo de la pequeña niña pelirroja con vestido rosa y aquella fuerza la saca volando lentamente de la tienda –pero yo no le doy mis cosas a nadie

–¡OYE! –grita la niña, pero era tarde, estaba a fuera de la tienda, y la híbrida se encargó de su usar su magia para cerrarle las puertas

–Oye, ¿no crees que te excediste? –Nya observaba a la híbrida con ambas manos en la cintura, pero la chica le hizo caso omiso

–Por favor, lo vi primero –dice la híbrida y le lanza el sombrero a la bruja –toma, ve a pagarlo, con eso te hará juego el vestido

La chica observa a los ninjas, que ya se habían aplacado un poco, pero seguían las risitas silenciosas que enfurecían un poco a la híbrida.

–¿se divierten?

–¿Te respondemos? –pregunta Kai entre risas y todos empezaron a reír al sonoro.

Jazz chasquea los dedos y los eleva por los aires, sacándolos por la puerta de entrada sin importar las quejas de los ninjas.

–¡Oye! No era para tanto –dice Kai enojado

–Aguafiestas –dice Jay levantándose

–Oigan, ¡Déjenme! –Lloyd escucho a una niña gritar, dos hombres estaban llevándose a una pequeña niña pelirroja, el chico corrió hacia ellos, viendo cómo se alejaban cada vez más escondiéndose entre el gentío.

–¡Lloyd! –grita Kai al ver al chico correr, los cuatro ninjas no dudaron en seguirlo, pero por más que corrían tras de él, no podían alcanzarlo.

–¿Adónde crees que vas?- dijo Cole al ver tan apresurado al chico

–Tengo hambre, no corras Lloyd –Jay hablaba cansado mientras que el ninja de hielo, lo miraba con una sonrisa.

–Tu puedes Jay, se fuerte –dice Zane apoyándolo con una mano mientras trota el chico –vamos, te hare de comer si corres Jay, te hare lo que más te gusta si corres

–Haré lo que pueda…

* * *

–quítame tus sucias manos de encima ¡idiota! –grita la niña pataleando

–Ay cállate –dice Nuckal que tenía el físico de un humano rubio –que todavía falta llegar al vehículo para ir al inframundo

–Por cierto ¿Dónde lo dejaste? –dijo el humano pelirrojo que tenía la voz de Kruncha

–A una cuadra, tu sigue corriendo y no preguntes –dice el esqueleto observando a su compañero y nuevo jefe

–¡Oigan! –un ninja dorado aparece frente a ellos, la chica lo observaba con sorpresa y empezó a patalear más fuerte

–¡Rescatáme! ¡Rescátame! ¡Por favor! ¡Ninja verde! ¡Auxilio!

–¿Qué esta chamaca babosa nunca se calla? –dice Nuckal observando a la niña pelirroja

–Suéltenla –el ninja empezó a correr hacia ellos, pero Kruncha se atraviesa frente a este y lo detiene con su hacha doble

–Si vas a llevártela, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver –dice Kruncha observando con seriedad al chico

–Ironía, si ya está bien muerto –dice la niña que sigue sostenida por el hombro de Nuckal

–…es el efecto de la adrenalina, nosotros hablamos sin pensar

–Cállate tonto, y vete con la niña –el ninja dorado estaba a punto de crear un tornado de spinjitzu, cuando más esqueletos aparecen alrededor acorralándolo

–¡Atrápenlo! –dijo el líder de los esqueletos –y mátenlo si pueden… aunque dudo mucho

Kruncha corre siguiendo a su compañero y amigo, pero Cole se atraviesa en su camino con la máscara puesta.

–¿A alguna parte?

Nuckal seguía corriendo hacia el vehículo, pero un ninja Azul y rojo aparecieron frente a él.

–Ah Ah Ah ¿A dónde vas? –Kai estaba frente a Nuckal con llamas en sus manos, el esqueleto (aun con físico humano) retrocedio unos pasos

– Ammm yo que tu dejo a la niña –dice Jay con cierto sarcasmo –se pondrá más histérica si no la dejas ir

–¡No! No se las dare –dice el esqueleto tomándola con más fuerza –mi señora la necesita, es necesario

–¿Señora? –Jay ladea la cabeza –¿trabajas para alguien?

Kai lanza una bola de fuego de su mano, aturdiendo al esqueleto, provocando que este soltara a la niña.

–¡Dinos Quien es! –Kai acerca su puño en llamas hacia el esqueleto, que seguía en el suelo acobardado

–Ven pequeña –Zane aparece a lado de la niña, y la ayuda levantarse

–Oigan –Kruncha aparece amarrado junto al cuerpo inmóvil y acorralado de Nukal, quien sabía que si movía un musculo, terminaría atado o peor igual que su jefe y compañero –aquí les traigo al otro cómplice

– Lloyd, Y ¿los demás esqueletos? –pregunta Kai

–Pues…

–Ya nos encargamos de ellos –lo interrumpe Cole que aparece de manera inesperada –no hay tanto problema en el caso de ellos, el problema es ¿Por qué dos humanos trabajan para los esqueletos?

–Nosotros no trabajamos –dijo Nuckal ofendido –somos unos de ellos

–¡cállate tonto! –grita Kruncha con enojo a su compañero –no saques la sopa, o ella nos matara

–¿Ella? –Zane observa a los esqueletos con interés, y con muchas preguntas formuladas en su cabeza.

–¡Estúpidos! ¡Tontos! ¡Canallas! –Grita la niña pateando con fuerza el suelo dirigiéndose al esqueleto de forma arrogante –¿Cómo hozan raptarme? ¡¿Tienen idea ustedes de quién SOY?!

–Pues… no por nada te vinimos a raptar –dice Nuckal con indiferencia pero Kruncha lo observa frunciendo el ceño

–¡Te dije que te callaras!

–¿Qué? –Pregunta Lloyd confuso –no entiendo, ¿Por qué querrian raptar a una niña? ¿Para que la necesitan?

–Ohhh pues muy fácil –habla Nuckal sonriendo –primero, para financiar nuestras nuevas tropas y fuerzas del inframundo y segunda, para que nos dieran el libro oscuro del "_más allá" _

–A ver… ¿eres o TE HACES? –pregunta Kruncha ya llegando a su limite

–Soy –sonríe Nuckal con mucho orgullo, pero Kruncha, aun amarrado por sogas, se abalanza a su compañero lanzándole patadas, mientras que Nuckal intentaba calmarlo

–¿Libro oscuro del _más allá? _ -Kai posa una mano bajo su barbilla en modo pensativo, intentando encontrar alguna coincidencia con el ataque de los esqueletos una noche anterior, nuevas tropas y la relación que tiene la niña junto con aquel libro oscuro, pero sobre todo, la aparición de aquellas dos chicas

–¿Jay? –Nya y ambas chicas aparecieron tras ellos, con bolsas en ambas manos –¿Kai? ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

–¡Ellos me raptaron! –la niña aparece frente a la chica, observándola con enojo –me querían robar

–¡Solo era para beneficio económico! –grita Nuckal pero Kruncha le da un cabezazo en el casco, pero que termina provocándoles a ambos un dolor de cabeza

–¿Nuckal? –la hibrida habla, dejando escapar la pregunta de sus pensamientos, los ninjas voltean a verla –¡¿Kruncha?!

–¡princesa! –gritaron ambos esqueletos con cierta sorpresa en su voz

–¡¿PRINCESA?! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo observando a la chica, que estaba con los ojos en blanco por haber abierto la boca

–Demonios… -la hibrida sale corriendo de ahí, todos empezaron a seguirla, intentando alcanzar a esa mujer veloz.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué corre? –Pregunta Jay –No entiendo nada ¿Qué ocurre?

–Hay algo que nuestra querida amiga, no ha querido decirnos –responde Kai muy serio –sea lo que sea, no creo que sea bueno

–No importa si sea bueno o malo –esta vez, habla Cole –pero debemos atraparla para saber que está sucediendo aquí

* * *

–Diablos… -la chica seguía corriendo, iba en dirección al bosque, quería esconderse, pero frente a ella aparece Misako con bolsas llenas de comida y despensa, Sensei Wu y Garmadon junto a ella ayudándola

La hibrida se detiene junto a ellos, no había otra parte por donde escapar.

–Hola cariño ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta la madre de Lloyd con una dulce sonrisa

–¿sucede algo pequeña? –pregunta Garmadon a la chica, esta lo mira con desdén.

–Yo…

–¡Deténganla! –gritó Kai detrás de ellos, la hibrida empuja a Garmadon pero Sensei Wu la taclea sin poder dejarla pasar. La chica saca sus armas, pero Sensei Wu solo necesitaba sus manos.

La chica salta sobre la cabeza del anciano, pero Sensei Wu la detiene con tomar de su pierna, devolviéndola al suelo. Garmadon la detiene por la espalda, pero la chica pisotea al hombre para que la soltara. Wu necesito solo una distracción para darle un golpe seco en el abdomen, pero la chica se hizo a un lado dejando que el golpe se lo diera a su hermano.  
La chica ríe por lo bajo, y corría en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. Cole estaba frente a ella, con sus armas listas, ella solo necesito de un salto para pasar sobre él, Kai lanzó bolas de fuego en dirección a ella, mientras que Zane lanzaba shurikens contra la chica que esquivo con un movimiento rápido. Jay se atravesó con su espada relámpago, la chica dio un silbido, y el chico salió volando por los aires junto con su ataque.  
Pero al momento de correr, frente a ella estaba Lloyd, el chico corrió hacia ella, lanzando golpes en dirección a los brazos para inmovilizarlos, pero la chica los esquivaba, ella nunca había peleado con ninjas, pero había sido entrenada como una.  
La chica lanzó sus abanicos con punta de hierro, pero el chico liberó un campo dorado de fuerza. La chica aprovechó y dejo escapar con sus alas, ondas de aire distrayendo al chico. Con ellas empezó a volar, pero un rayo calló sobre una de ellas, Cole aparece sobre ella en el aire, golpeándola en el abdomen para que ésta callera al suelo.  
Shurikens volaron de la nada, habían quedado clavadas en los costados de su traje, en las mangas de los brazos, y en el pantalón. Bolas de fuego salieron de la nada cayendo a su alrededor, creando una muralla de llamas.

Al otro lado, estaban los chicos, el primero en aparecer era Kai, quien la miraba al otro lado de las llamas, la observaba con seriedad, pero con curiosidad, él sabía que aquella chica no quería hacerles daño, pero algo escondía, algo que podría ser de utilidad. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que aquella chica hermosa escondía? ¿Cuál era ese divino secreto que guardaba? ¿Por qué huía? ¿Por qué mintió?

–¿Qué miras? –pregunta la chica llena de rabia por ser derrotada, tanto tiempo de entrenamiento para nada.

–Tus ojos –dice el chico observándola fijamente, eso a ella la toma por sorpresa ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto lo que le sucede a la demás gente? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...

–Algo escondes –continua el chico –necesito saber que es

–Buen gesto y obra de tu parte –dijo la chica observando a su alrededor señalando el muro de llamas, los shurikens atorados en su ropa, y su ala quemada.

–Huías –dijo este exasperado

–Sí, exactamente para evitar _esto_

–Era necesario –el chico se fijo en el rostro de la chica, parecia indefenza, más de lo que antes parecia, por ser parte de una divinidad, también poseía la parte salvaje de ella, y la parte salvaje de la humana. Pero esta vez, la chica en sus ojos, le decía que ella no pretendía herir a nadie.

–No era necesario hacer esto –dijo la chica en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Kai escuchara. Garmadon y Sensei Wu aparecieron a lado de Kai, observando a la chica del otro lado de la muralla.

–¿es una traidora? –preguntó Garmadon observando al chico

–No –contestó Kai

–Pero si una mentirosa –continuo Cole

–Hay algo que no nos ha dicho aun –prosigue Lloyd

Kai dirige su mirada al chico, pero este no lo veía, podía ver a través de las llamas a la chica acorralada, el ninja rojo todavía se sentía mal por la discusión pasada, pero no podía decir nada al respecto de eso ahora, tenía que averiguar la verdad.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Sensei Wu primero, la híbrida lo miró a los ojos, y luego a Garmadon, de ahí, a Lloyd y al final, a Kai. La chica se sentía vencida, pero al momento de hablar, una explosión de humo apareció en el centro de la muralla de fuego.

–¿Qué sucede? –grita Lloyd cubriendo su rostro por el humo, pero una vez que se dispersó, Sensei Wu estaba pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos, observaba a la mujer que había perdido, a la mujer que huyó sin dejar ni una pista ni explicación, sin dejar un rastro de vida, y ahora estaba ahí, como un fantasma, frente a él.

–Nicole… -dice en voz baja el Sensei, y la bruja ríe en voz baja

–Wu –dice su nombre con cierto tono de diversión –¿Cómo has estado? Hace un mil que no te veia

–sigues igual –dice el Sensei sorprendido

–Igual de joven –dice la bruja acomodando un mechon de pelo tras su oreja –lo se, lo se… no puedo decir que me sorprende verte Wu, debería decir que tu estas más sorprendido que yo

–tantos años y sin una nota –dice el anciano con cierto dolor –Nicole, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? ¿Qué sucedió hace casi dos décadas?

–No vine aquí a hablar de eso –dice la bruja seria y desinteresada –vine aquí para terminar el trabajo que estos dos idiotas no pudieron acabar

–Hola –Nuckal estaba detrás de la bruja, igual que Kruncha, ambos con sus verdaderos cuerpos

–Y aparte para llevarme a estos tres amores –ambas chicas estaban atadas, Nya, Tania y la niña, no podían desatarse, estaban sus bocas incluso cubiertas con un pañuelo para que no pudieran hablar.

–¡Nya! –gritaron Jay y Kai, la chica negaba con la cabeza, como si quisiera advertirles de algo.

–Si quieren llévense a la fea –dijo la bruja dirigiéndose a Nya –ella no me sirve

Con un chasquido de dedos, la desata y una fuerza sobre natural la lanza por los aires en dirección a Jay, quien la atrapa sin problema.

–¡Tania! –grita Nya al momento de bajar de los brazos de Jay

Sensei Wu se abalanza contra la bruja, Nicole lanzó cuchillas venenosas sobre el anciano, pero este las esquivó con suma facilidad, Wu lanzó bombas de humo ninja, y corrió por la chica, y se escondieron tras los ninjas.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunta el sensei a la pequeña bruja mientras la desata

–¡Tania! –grita la bruja observando como su esposo se llevaba a su hija

–¿Hay algo que no me quisiste contar? ¿Nicole?

La bruja observa al Sensei con desprecio, y luego a su hija, pero luego sonríe maliciosamente.

–¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Sí! Huí porque había algo que tú no me dijiste, escondías cosas a mis espaldas y en mi huida quería que sufrieras por eso –ríe maliciosamente –te la dejo –señala a Tania con la cabeza –hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, así que te daré un regalo de consentimiento

Nicole quita los shurikens que rodean a la híbrida y la toma por un brazo para levantarla. Observa a la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego a su esposo.

–Te doy a tu hija –dijo la bruja observando a todos, uno por uno, empezando por Tania, Garmadon, Misako y Lloyd, y por ultimo a Sensei Wu.

–Pero a cambio –el humo de la bruja empieza a rodear-los a todos, nublando-les la vista, sin dejarlos ver en donde se encuentran ellas, sin poder ver en donde están –me llevare a la hija de Garmadon

Y una vez dispersado el humo, la bruja, los esqueletos, junto con la niña, se habían ido.

Y junto con ellos, la híbrida, desapareció.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9.

–Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi… ¡¿MI HIJA?! –Sensei Wu se desmaya una vez que Nicole se había ido.

–¡Sensei! –gritan los chicos al momento en que cae al suelo

–¡¿Tu hija?! –Misako observaba a Garmadon con furia, éste no sabía que decir.

–Ella no es mi hija –reclama Garmadon –no la conozco, si lo fuera, te lo diría

–¿Tengo una hermana? –Lloyd observaba a su padre con dolor mientras ayudaba al sensei a levantarse –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–No lo sabía –reclama el hombre –se los juro, no recuerdo haber tenido una hija, ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado con alguien después de ti Misako o antes, tu eres la única.

–Bueno, pues aunque lo sea –dijo ésta posando ambos brazos por su cintura –esa hija TUYA, no es mía

–Tranquilos –dijo el Sensei recuperando la compostura –ella quizás lo dijo para causar confusión entre nosotros, no creo que sea tu hija hermano, lo más probable es que lo dijo para mantenernos enojados unos con los otros y volvernos vulnerables.

–Pero… -Misako observa al Sensei Wu con tristeza –no creo que haya mentido… con lo de tu hija

Sensei Wu voltea a ver la pequeña bruja que estaba llena de confusión, todos fijaban su vista en ella, quizás aquella chica era la única que tenia todas las respuestas.

–Creo que… -dice el Sensei Wu –creo que desde que la vi ya lo sabía

Sensei Wu se acerca a la chica, la toma por la cintura y camina junto a ella abrazándola.

–¿Usted es mi padre?

El Sensei Wu se limita a asentir con la cabeza, la chica mira al suelo mientras caminan, ella también ya lo sabía, algo la conectaba con aquel anciano anteriormente, pero no sabíaqué, pero ahora ya lo sabe.

–Lloyd –los chicos se acercan al ninja, pero Kai era el que hablaba por todos –no podemos dejar esto así, debemos recuperar a la niña y a tu herma… y a la hibrida.

–No podemos ir al inframundo así sin más –dice este con suma seriedad –no puedo viajar hasta allá

–Creo que yo si –Garmadon era el que hablaba, parecía más serio de lo habitual, esto que sucedía, para él ya era algo más a lo personal –pero antes, debo de hablar con Tania

La chica lo escucha, y observa a su tío, él era su familia, al igual que Lloyd, él era su primo, y eso convertía a la hibrida, también en su familia.

* * *

–Esto es el colmo –dice la niña observando la pequeña jaula en la que se encuentran ambas chicas –tú tienes súper poderes, ¿y no puedes salir de aquí?

–De no ser que esta jaula este encantada –habla la hibrida exasperada –te sacaría de aquí, niña arrogante…

–Y tuvieron que encerrarme con la chica que más odio –dijo la niña hablando a la nada –que desagradable

–Pienso lo mismo…

–¡cállense! –Gritó Kruncha que esperaba a la bruja del otro lado de la jaula junto con Nuckal –ustedes no se quejen…

–Se tarda mucho Kruncha –dice Nuckal observando a su jefe –y ¿ahora qué? Los planes cambiaron, y ya no sabemos que hacer

–No ha cambiado nada –dice Kruncha a punto de perder la paciencia –ella nos trajo lo que es nuestro, nos devolvió a la princesa y ahora nosotros cumplimos con la parte del trato acerca de la niña, ahora, solo necesitamos el libro oscuro del "_más allá" _

–¿Acaso dijo Princesa? –preguntó la niña perpleja

–No sabes nada… -dijo la hibrida observando a la nada pensativa, pensaba en aquel chico que la observaba del otro lado de la muralla de llamas, pensaba en la otra noche que vio a Nicole hablando con los esqueletos para capturar a la niña, pensaba en Tania y en lo que a ella le hubiera pasado de haber estado con ella ahora mismo, pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si su secreto seguía siendo eso, un secreto.

–¿Tu eres la princesa? –la niña la miraba atónita –¿cómo? No puede ser, pero si no te ves más que una simple chica de clase media

–Bueno, pues ¿Tu quién te crees que eres? –exclama la hibrida enojada observando la pequeña criatura de mechones pelirrojos

–Hm, pues para que lo sepas –se acomoda un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja –soy Sara, la hija del presidente de Ninjago, la más rica de toda la ciudad, y con los más grandes lujos y ¿tu? ¿Eres una princesa y no tienes nada de dinero? ¿Qué clase de princesa eres tú? Yo debería ser la princesa de Ninjago, o quizás no debería –ríe en voz alta –ya lo soy

–¡JA! Sí, claro _princesa _–da una reverencia como burla y ríe en voz alta –tú no sabes lo que significa esa palabra

–¿Te crees por ser la princesa de los esqueletos y de los matones? –dice la niña como ofensa –tú no eres la princesa de nada, deberían de llamarte "_la princesa de la nada" _nada de lana, nada que gobernar

La niña ríe en voz sumamente alta, que en todo el Inframundo podía escucharse. La hibrida ríe en voz baja y poco a poco ríe en voz cada vez más alta, riendo para sí.

_–_¿De qué te ríes? –pregunta la niña observándola como si fuera un bicho raro

–_La princesa de la nada _–ríe a carcajadas la hibrida –ay niña, niña, niña… no sabes con quien estás hablando

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunta la niña sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y con suma rareza y un toque de miedo

–Yo no soy cualquier _princesa _–ahoga una risa la hibrida mientras seguía observando el rostro de la niña, pero la toma desprevenida apareciendo a una suma velocidad frente a ella, como un espectro –yo soy la princesa del inframundo, la hija de Lord Garmadon, tengo el veneno del Gran Devorador en mis venas, y créeme niña, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de convertirme

El rostro de la hibrida había cambiado, sus ojos eran rojos y su mirada gris, pero por su divinidad, seguía poseyendo la belleza de un ángel, pero de uno muerto.

La niña la observaba con terror, mientras la hibrida dirigía su mirada ya no en ella, si no, a su alrededor, su reino, el lugar en el que creció, y al volver en sí, su mirada malévola, se convirtió en una mirada de dolor.

* * *

–¿El libro blanco? –Pregunta Tania sin comprender lo que dice Garmadon –¿mi madre tenía un libro de magia?

–No solo tenía uno –Sensei Wu se acerca a ellos –tenía dos

–¿Enserio? –La chica los miraba perpleja –mi madre nunca me hablaba acerca de la magia…

–No me sorprendería que tampoco te dijera algo de tu padre –dice el Sensei Wu herido en cierta parte, pero intentaba mantener una sonrisa, aunque no le llegara a los ojos

–Dime –exige la chica con un tono dulce, lo que conmueve al anciano

–Tú madre… era igual que tu –dice el anciano observando el cielo despejado –alegre, dulce, amigable, vivía en los barrios pobres de la ciudad Ninjago

"Era una época fría y triste, me había encontrado con ella, mientras paseaba por la ciudad, ella cantaba esperando limosna en la feria de la ciudad, ella en ese entonces por su juventud, era una mujer bonita, muchos hombres querían aprovecharse de ella…"

_~Flashback~_

**_Mi corazón mi dolor  
Un brillo oscuro y frio o un brillo de color  
Alas o libros con mucho filo  
Que transmiten dolor_**

**_Veneno y Sangre  
Dolor y Venganza  
Un corazón puro que huyó  
Por ir y salvar al quien más amó_**

**_Princesa de Luz  
Princesa del Mal  
Corazones por los cuales luchar  
Una de ellas vivirá  
Y la otra caerá_**

**_Alma pura  
Alma de hierro  
Una de corazón tierno  
Y otro de puro hielo_**

**_Vivió bajo luz  
Vivió bajo un sueño  
Pero si una despierta  
termina en un deseo eterno_**

–Qué bonito cantas –un hombre corpulento apareció frente a Nicole, junto con otros dos hombres a su lado

–Gracias –agradeció la chica de cabello ciruela sonriendo con dulzura

–Podemos darte todo esto –el hombre corpulento dejo caer monedas en un sartén que estaba frente a la dulce criatura –a cambio de que nos des algo…

–¿Qué es lo que quieren? –pregunto la chica al observar a los hombres que la miraban malévolamente

–Queremos algo… -dijo uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban, tomando a Nicole de la barbilla –eres muy hermosa ¿te lo han dicho?

–Suéltenme… -dijo la chica intentando zafarse de las manos de aquellos hombres, pero entonces, un hombre rubio lanzó una patada voladora, noqueando primero al hombre que la sostenía de la barbilla y luego al hombre corpulento junto con su otro compañero que lo acompañaba. Los tres en el suelo, observaron a su atacante, un joven rubio de traje blanco ninja, los observaba con frialdad, e inmediatamente los hombres huyeron de la feria.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunta el salvador de Nicole

La chica asiente y lo observa, alucinada, fascinada, ¿Amor a primera vista? Ella no lo sabía.

–¿Qué miras? –pregunta el ninja volteando para todos lados, y la chica reacciona en un instante y le muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

–Lo siento –dice la chica sonrojada –es que te me haces un poco…

–¿Un poco…? –la anima a seguir

–Un poco lindo… -la chica estaba completamente roja, y el ninja ríe a carcajadas

–Eres agradable –estira su mano derecha a la chica –mi nombre es Wu

–Nicole –la chica con timides entrelaza su mano, y ella siente un cosquilleo, Wu la observa era dulce, tierna y amigable, sabía que ella era alguien especial, pero no sabía que tanto…

~_Fin del Flashback~_

–¿Sensei Wu? –Lloyd despierta al sensei de sus pensamientos, y éste mira a todos con una mirada perdida

–Lo siento –se disculpó el anciano –es solo que, Nicole me trae recuerdos…

–Mi madre ¿era como yo?

–Idéntica –dice el sensei con una sonrisa –en carácter, de una niña infantil

Garmadon contiene una ligera risilla, mientras Tania se limitaba a inflar los cachetes.

–Bueno, la razón por la que platico de tu madre, es que, ella no era de este mundo –hace una ligera pausa –mi esposa, Nicole, era hija de una bruja desterrada por lo que se, de su propio mundo

–Un mundo en el que nadie sabía de su existencia –prosigue Garmandon –solo nuestro padre

–Pero ¿Por qué no les contó nada? –pregunta la bruja con curiosidad

–No sabíamos de eso hasta que conocimos a Nicole –responde su tío –nuestro padre era un hombre cerrado, pero era el único que poseía la llave de todos los mundos

–Nunca nos quiso platicar de ese tema con nosotros –lo interrumpe Sensei Wu –a decir verdad, se supone que eso solo lo deben de saber las reencarnaciones de mi padre, como por ejemplo Lloyd, tu primo, es el único que puede abrir esas puertas, pero, por su juventud, no sabe usar su poder del todo, todavía

–Ya veo…

–Pero, por eso mismo, necesitamos de uno de sus libros, el Libro blanco del "_más allá" _–Sensei Wu mira con cariño a su hija, pero no se deja distraer y prosigue –ese libro, ella lo usaba para crear campos de fuerza para evitar que todo ser maligno entrara a nuestro templo, pero el encantamiento no duraba mucho, pero aun así, reforzaba muy bien el templo, y sospechamos que ella lo debió de haber usado también en el inframundo

–Por eso decimos, que viajar en dragón no funcionara –dice Garmadon negando con la cabeza

Tania empezó a re-flexionarlo y luego tronó los dedos y preguntó:

–¿Cómo es ese libro?

* * *

Jazz estaba tosiendo, se encontraba acostada en el suelo de la jaula, retorciéndose. Sara la había despertado sus to-sederas, no la dejaban dormir.

Se acercó a la híbrida a regañadientes, y lo primero que hizo fue tocar su frente. Ardía, y sentía como su piel bajaba y subía de temperatura bruscamente.

Pero no podía dejarla ahí sola, como mínimo debía hacer algo pero ¿Qué? No tenía nada, agua, una manta o algo para ayudarla.

Se acercó a los barrotes de la gigantesca jaula y empezó a aspirar mucho aire por la boca.

–¡OIGAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

–¿Qué demonios quieres? –Era Nuckal, Sara por un momento se sintió aliviada de haber sido escuchada –¿Qué no sabes qué hora es? ¿Qué acaso no tienes respeto sobre nuestras horas debidas de sueño? Ya cállate y deja a los trabajadores dormir

–Necesito medicina –dice la chica a regañadientes, mientras Nuckal sale de una recamara que estaba cerca de la jaula

–Y ¿para que la quieres?

–Mira –Sara señaló el cuerpo de la hibrida quien parecía estar agonizando

Nuckal no perdió el tiempo y buscó las llaves de la jaula, y luego, fue a unas cajas que se encontraban a un lado, era una especie de escritorio enorme con muestras de químicos extraños, era un laboratorio. Sacó una jeringa con un liquido purpura fosforescente, después, se dirigió a la jaula y la abrió. Y de la habitación sale Kruncha.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta el esqueleto mientras veía a su compañero y subordinado entrar

–Es la princesa, otra vez el cambio

–¿Tienes el antibiótico?

–Sí, fue lo primero a lo que fui a buscar

_Vaya, al parecer Nuckal no es tan idiota como lo aparenta _ pensó la chica.

Nuckal enterró la jeringa en el brazo de la chica, mientras tocaba su frente para verificar si había surtido efecto el antibiótico. Los ojos de la híbrida habían cambiado, estaban volviendo a ser normales. Pero se abrieron de golpe. Jazz con destreza tomó el brazo del esqueleto y lo tiró al suelo.

Kruncha estaba en shock, cuando justo iba a reaccionar, la híbrida se abalanza hacia el esqueleto dándole un golpe en el cráneo para noquearlo.

_Tontos, ni se preocuparon por cerrar la puerta _pensó la híbrida

–Woow –La híbrida voltea a ver a la niña, quien parecía asombrada por la forma y agilidad que tomó el ángel para atacar

–Ven –el ángel la toma de la mano –dé-monos prisa, debemos salir de aquí.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10.

–¿por dónde es? –pregunta Lloyd quien conducía a su prima en dragon por el bosque de la tranquilidad

–P-P-Por a-a-ahí –dice la chica sosteniéndose de Lloyd muy fuerte por el miedo a caerse –es más al e-este….

La chica grita al bajar en picado por el dragón. Mientras Sensei Wu se limita a reir en carcajadas.

–¿te dan miedo las alturas? –pregunta Cole al ver a la chica asintiendo con la cabeza muy rápido por el miedo –tranquila, te acostumbraras

–Ahí está –esta vez quien hablaba era Kai, Lloyd dirige una mirada fúnebre al ninja, pero Kai se limitaba a desviar la mirada

–Bajemos –Tania se limito a cerrar los ojos mientras bajaban lentamente hacia el jardín de aquel lugar

Era un lugar fresco y verde, agradable.

–Que cálido lugar –dijo Zane mientras respiraba el aroma del lugar –y es hermoso

–Si –admite la bruja callendo al césped con satisfacción revolcándose en el pasto –extrañaba esta sensación

–¿La sensación de volver a casa? –pregunta Cole al verla en el suelo

–No, la de volver a tierra

Los chicos rieron, y Cole se limitó a levantarla del suelo.

–Gracias –agradeció la bruja al ninja negro, quien observo más de cerca y se dio cuenta que era más apuesto que verlo de lejos, y la chica se sonrojó.

–Bueno… ammm… -el chico se dio cuenta del sonrojo y limito ver hacia otro lado –me imagino que querrás que te llevemos arriba ¿cierto?

La chica mira a la torre y se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos.

–Te cargo, si quieres

El ninja se puso de cuclillas y la chica se acomodo detrás de él, para que el ninja pudiera cargarla como changuito. Y empezaron todos a subir.

–Woow –dijo Jay al ver el interior de la torre –humilde, pero, tiene su toque bonito, y su aroma es exquisito

–El aroma a manzanilla –dice la bruja mientras respiraba el aroma –bueno, dijeron que el libro blanco era de ese tono ¿no? Bueno… mi madre solo tenía un libro de ese tono, generalmente no tenemos mucho que hacer, y conseguía muchos libros

–Tiene letras doradas el libro –dice el anciano observando a su alrededor, los cuadros, la decoración, todo, sabiendo que ahí todo este tiempo vivió su mujer, y su hija también –me imagino que no será difícil encontrarlo

–Solo tiene un libro así –dice la chica sacando un libro de portada blanca –y es el libro de recetas de cocina

Sensei Wu toma el libro y empieza a leerlo.

–Estas son recetas –exclama el anciano, Lloyd toma el libro y empieza a leerlo, pero se da cuenta que algunas palabras resaltaban más que otras, y brillaban.

–No son recetas –dice el chico con asombro –son pociones, miren

Todos se pusieron alrededor del chico, y la bruja empezó a ver más de cerca. En la página donde estaban era acerca de una sopa de astro plantas

–Esta es la sopa de mi mamá –dice la bruja y sin pensarlo toma el libro, y es verdad, te decían como preparar el platillo, pero algunas palabras resaltaban

–Aquí dice… el cómo crear una sopa, acerca de cómo bloquear los poderes de un bruja…

Tania recuerda cuando todo empezó, el cómo su mamá le dijo que iba por astro plantas, iba a por ellas, para que durmiera sus poderes, los poderes de su hija.

–Dormía mis poderes –Tania se sentía herida, que su mamá hiciera eso, todo para que ella no pudiera huir –ahora todo tiene sentido… sabía que yo era como ella, y temía que al usar de mis poderes, pudiera huir…

–Tranquila –Sensei Wu camina hacia ella y la abraza

–Que me hiciera esto… mi propia madre –Tania empezó a soltar lagrimas –esto… es cruel

Sensei Wu se sentía herido, ver a su hija llorar al saber que su madre intentaba alejarla del mundo de la magia. Le lleno el corazón de dolor.

–Esto no se quedara así –la chica toma fuerte el libro y se dirigió a la cocina.

Todos la miraban sobresaltados, miraban como la chica sacaba platos e ingredientes de una manera brusca pero segura.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta su primo al verla trabajar

–Vinimos aquí para conseguir el libro ¿no? –Dice la chica con enojo –bueno, ahora mismo voy hacerles una poción para que puedan entrar al Inframundo sin complicaciones

–Pero ¿sabes hacer pociones? –pregunta Jay algo nervioso, y la bruja le lanza una mirada fulminante

–Soy una bruja –dice la chica con sarcasmo –no me vengas con eso

* * *

–¿Sabes a donde vamos? –pregunta Sara un poco asustada

–Claro que lo se –dice la chica con seguridad –es solo que, no te puedo sacar de aquí

La niña se atraganta ante esa respuesta.

–¿Moriremos aquí? –pregunta menos segura

–No –dice la hibrida para tranquilizarla

–¿Cómo no vamos a morir si no podemos ni siquiera salir de aquí?

–ni idea, pero tu sigue con esa esperanza de que alguien nos vayan a rescatar…

_Este ángel está loco…_

–Shhh –el ángel me chitó en el momento justo donde escuchamos la voz de una mujer, ya era algo grande, pero sus rasgos eran jóvenes, no parecía tener más de treinta años.

–Demonios… -caminaba la mujer en círculos –demonios, demonios… como le hare para hacer que mi plan funcione…

–¿plan? –susurra la niña pero el ángel le vuelve a chitar

–Maldito Sensei Wu –la bruja parecía echar chispas –volviéndome a hacer lo mismo, siempre… siempre, siempre hiriéndome –le brillan los ojos a la bruja como si se le hubiera ocurrido algún plan malévolo –pero no más

La bruja corre a una cajonera sacando ese mismo viejo libro deteriorado con el tiempo que Jazmín vio en el bosque de la tranquilidad.

–Oh no…

–¿Qué? –Pregunta la niña algo alterada –¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me perdí de algo?

–¿ves ese libro viejo, deteriorado y un poco polvoriento que te dan muchas ganas de tirarlo por la sensación de que tenga muchas polillas encima?

La niña asintió.

–Ese libro, es el libro oscuro del _más allá _

–Y… ¿eso es malo?

–Si


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11.

–Como si pudiéramos atravesar esa cosa –dijo Jay nervioso –es como si intentáramos atravesar una pared de puro concreto

–será como una pared de puro yeso –dijo Cole

–Oh de estiércol –todos voltearon a ver a Zane – ¿Qué? A nadie le gustaría atravesar una pared de puro excremento

–Es como un muro de fuego –dijo Garmadon –te quema cuando intentas atravesarlo, que te empuja de nuevo al exterior

–¿Cómo lo sabe? –pregunta Kai mientras caminaba por el comedor de la torre

–Bueno… quizás se los digo por experiencia –ríe en voz baja el padre de Lloyd

–Les tengo una buena y mala noticia –dijo a bruja observándolas con cansancio

–La mala –exigió Cole

–Ammmm… primero la buena –dice la bruja forzando una sonrisa –la buena es que creé una protección para que puedan atravesar la dimensión hacia el inframundo

–¿Y la mala? –pregunta Jay

–La mala es que solo alcanza para dos personas

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo discutiendo. Sobre todo el grupo de los jóvenes ninjas.

–Yo soy el más ágil –exclamó Jay –debería ir yo

–Por mi inteligencia y paciencia –se señalo Zane –seria racional que también pueda ir yo

–Por mi fuerza y como líder de los ninja –afirma Cole –debería ir yo

–Mi intuición puede más que todos ustedes –disputa Kai

–Mi poder es más poderoso que todos ustedes –exclama Lloyd –por ser la reencarnación de mi abuelo, es mi deber el que deba ir yo

–Como tu prima ha dicho, Lloyd –señalo el Sensei Wu –solo dos personas pueden ir

–Y como ya les dije –el que hablaba era Garmadon –es como un muro de fuego, lo más considerado y razonable, es que los ninjas capacitados para el fuego, vayan por esas chicas

–En pocas palabas, dice que vayan Kai y Lloyd –traduce Cole decepcionado

–Ay… yo quería ir –dice Jay quejándose

–pero ¿Qué hay del dragón? –pregunta Zane señalando a la criatura

–Si mi memoria sigue igual –empieza a decir Garmadon –solo decía que prohibía la entrada a los humanos, no a criaturas mágicas

–En tal caso –la prima de Lloyd se acerca al chico y lo rocía con la pócima a él y a Kai –ustedes vayan por mi prima

–Ella no es mi hermana –dijo Lloyd con desprecio, mientras la bruja miraba a su primo subirse en el dragón junto con Kai, pero miraba al ninja verde con tristeza.

Kai ligeramente observaba a su acompañante. No es que no haya querido ir con él, pero sigue incomodo por la última pelea que habían tenido recientemente. Pero al parecer a Lloyd no le importaba en absoluto. Él estaba concentrado en solo una cosa, y era rescatar al ángel y a la niña, y obtener respuestas.

* * *

–¿quieres quitarle el libro? –intentó no elevar su tono de voz Sara al formular esa pregunta

–Quizás ese libro diga como quitarme esta maldición que corre por mis venas –dijo la hibrida esperanzada

–Pero, no se puede quitar –espetó la niña –el veneno ya es parte de ti

–lo único que puedo hacer es neutralizarlo –dijo la chica –pero no puedo quitármelo, sigue avanzándole lentamente pero sigue ahí

–¿es por eso que en ocasiones te conviertes en algo… -la niña intenta buscar la palabra –diferente?

–Podría decirse –dice la hibrida con indiferencia

–¿cómo es que has podido vivir con ello? –pregunta la chica mientras observaba a la bruja hacer una poción

–créeme niña –susurra el ángel –no quise vivir

La bruja deja escapar una ligera sonrisa, y lanza unos cuchillos con veneno en dirección a la chica.

El ángel por instinto se abalanzó sobre la niña, empujándola lejos para protegerla. La bruja vuelve a lanzar más cuchillos, pero la hibrida arrancó unas de sus plumas plateadas, y las lanzó a los cuchillos para bloquearles el paso.

La bruja ríe entre dientes, pero seguía en el mismo lugar.

–¿buscabas algo? ¿Mi pequeña niña?

–Escóndete Sara –dijo la híbrida susurrándole a la niña

–pero…

–Solo hazlo –ordeno el ángel implorándole con los ojos, de que lo hiciera, y eso hizo la niña, escondiéndose en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

–Yo no sabía tu nombre –dice el ángel con desprecio –nunca quisiste decírmelo todos estos años

–Pero mi pequeña Jazzy –dice la anciana con dulzura –te trate como una reina, siempre dándote tratamientos, y cuidándote como si fuera mi hija

–¡Tú eras mi tía! –dijo la híbrida como si fuera un horror –¿Por qué me vuelves a encerrar en una jaula? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Tú debes de tener un antídoto para mi, si, lo debes de tener, ¿Por qué no me quitas esta maldición?

–Ya te lo he dicho –dijo la bruja con seriedad –lo que tu tienes es algo terminal, no tiene cura, solo puedo controlarla, siempre te lo he dicho, así tendrás que vivir toda tu vida

–pero ¿vivir mi vida enferma y encerrada en una jaula? –Pregunta la chica observándola con incredulidad –al principio no le tomaba importancia, porque pensaba que yo para ti no era nada, y que solo sentías lastima por mi y por eso me ayudaste, me hablabas de mi padre, y me decías que Garmadon por su enfermedad había olvidado que yo era su hija, pero nunca me dijiste que tú eras mi tía

–No soy nada tuyo –aclaró la bruja –por política soy tu tía, pero no de sangre, de sangre no somos nada, es por eso que nunca te permití decirme tía, o algo así por el estilo, y lo de Garmadon es diferente

–por eso ¿preferiste que te llamara Nana?

La bruja río por lo bajo.

–Quizás

–Eres un monstruo –espetó el ángel –pudiste criarme sin estar bajo una jaula, como un ave divino

–Te encerré por que eres un ave enfermo –dice la bruja con crueldad –aunque te dé el antibiótico, tu enfermedad avanza, lo único que hago es calmar el dolor y atrasarlo, pero te convertirás en lo que estas destinada a convertirte, en el nuevo gran tirano, en la nueva descendiente letal de los Garmadon

–No quiero ser un ave enfermo

–en tal caso, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu padre haya querido ser un cerdo al revolcarse con un ángel

La hibrida por un momento se sintió herida, su madre había muerto después de que ella naciera. Su padre había perdido la memoria, y hacia de ella como un ave encerrado en una jaula, o como un ave de laboratorio. Pero ella pensó que lo recordaría, ahora su padre está bien, había recuperado de algún modo su estado original, estaba sano. Entonces Jazmín también podía volver a su estado normal, podría algún día volverse sana, pero lo que no concuerda, es porque su padre aun no la recuerda, si su pérdida de memoria era por la enfermedad.

A menos que Nicole lo haya encantado.

–tú lo hechizaste –dijo la híbrida sumida en sus pensamientos

–¿Perdón? –pregunta la bruja sin entender muy bien lo que susurraba

–Tú lo hechizaste –espetó el ángel con sus ojos más negros y profundos que antes –tu eres la causa por la que mi padre no recuerda nada

La bruja por un momento no hallaba que palabras eran las que tenía que decir, y optó por decir la verdad.

–No quiero que me veas como la villana de tú historia –dice la bruja con desdén -poniendo de lado, mi vida privada con los ninja, pero tengo que empezar desde ese punto para explicarte con exactitud el porqué le borre la memoria a tu padre.

"estaba casada, con Sensei Wu, eramos felices, pero él tenía sus dudas después de casarse. Él de alguna manera seguía sintiendo algo por Misako –mira a la chica con un poco de resentimiento, aunque no era para en sí para ella –Wu… siempre la quiso, antes y después de casados. Pero ella amaba a Garmadon, con toda su alma, y eso aunque no lo haya querido admitir, Wu se sentía destrozada cada vez que Misako se lo dejaba eso en claro, y al ser yo su único bastón, su único apoyo, terminó teniéndome un poco de apreció, que él creyó que sería lo suficiente como para eliminar a Misako de sus pensamientos"

Hizo una pausa.

"pero no fue así"

El sonido de un terremoto provocó que la bruja, junto con la híbrida y la niña se tambalearan en el mismo lugar.

Un gruñido, un grito de animal.

–Un dragón –susurró la bruja en el momento justo en el que dos remolinos, uno verde y otro de fuego salieran de la nada para hacer una brillante entrada en la escena.

–¿Dónde están las chicas? Dejen las ir –dice el ninja verde con autoridad

–Lloyd –dice la bruja sorprendida

–Aquí estamos –dijo Sara quien se abalanzó al ninja verde –por fin, pensé que nunca vendrían

–Ammm si… -el ninja verde miraba a la niña con rareza –ponte atrás de mi ¿quieres?

–Llegaron tarde –vuelve a tomarle la palabra a la niña, pero esta vez la hibrida se dirigía a Kai, quien, al momento de mirar al ángel, su mirada de seriedad cambio a una de vergüenza.

–¿Cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí? –pregunta la bruja aun con sorpresa en sus ojos

–Quizas usando fuego con fuego –dijo Kai –¿bruja?

La bruja se quedó un momento pensativa, pero cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que Kai quería decir.

–El libro blanco

–Exacto –afirma Lloyd –con él pudimos pasar al otro lado

–fue Tania la que les hizo una poción –dijo la bruja un tanto orgullosa –un repelente anti escudos

–Tu hija, es una bruja, Nicole –dijo Lloyd como si su nombre fuera veneno

–Vaya… -la bruja ligeramente sonríe –nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos… pero no por mucho

La bruja lanza bolas de humo verde, era un toxico venenoso. El ángel con sus alas lo dispersó, sacando a los ninjas y a la niña de ahí.

–¡Usa el libro blanco! –era la voz de Nicole, él ángel volteo a ver en la dirección que se encontraba el laboratorio de Nicole, y era visible aun en el humo, por lo menos lo suficiente como para ver lo que le dice –así podrás hacer que tu padre recuerde

La híbrida giró en dirección a los ninjas, y corrió hasta alcanzarlos, dirigiéndose al dragón para así volver a Ninjago.

Mientras dejaba a Nicole aun en la habitación con el toxico, pero se dejo desaparecer en aquel humo verde, sin siquiera dejar mostrar su rostro. Ocultándose. Otra vez.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12.

Tania seguía esperando una señal, esperaba un destello, el sonido de un trueno, un rugido de dragón.

–¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que esperar? –pregunto Jay mientras jugaba Poker con sus compañeros de equipo y Sensei Wu.

–Paciencia Jay –dijo el Sensei Wu con perseverancia –solo a las mejores personas le llegan las mejores cosas si saben esperar

–Yo espere en tener un día emocionante llenos de batallas –exclamo Cole exasperado –y no funcionó

–Eso es porque quizás venga algo mejor –dijo Zane sin desviar su mirada de sus cartas

–Bueno, en tal caso… -Jay muestra sus cartas –¡JA! Gane, y es una corrida hermanos

–Pero para la mala suerte de algunos, la paciencia es algo que trae mejores cosas aquellos que saben cómo utilizarla –Sensei Wu deja mostrar sus cartas –¡JA! Gane, y con flor imperial

–Esto es tranza –exclamó Jay al momento en que los demás ninjas incluyendo a Garmadon arrojaban sus cartas a la mesa

Pero el sonido de un rayó interrumpió el silencio.

–¡Miren! –exclamó Nya desde la ventana de la bruja. Tania estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes y útiles que utilizó para hacer la poción anti escudos, pero dejo todo eso donde estaba y fue hacia la ventana como todos los demás.

La hibrida saltó del dragón. Kai aun logro verla saltar. Tenía esa sensación de tomarla del brazo antes de que no pudiera alcanzarla. Pero esa sensación desapareció cuando la chica despejó sus alas color plata.

–¡JAAAZZ! –Tania gritaba desde su torre. La chica ángel estaba descendiendo con una enorme sonrisa por el alivio de volver a escapar de aquel oscuro lugar.

Al momento en que la híbrida toca el suelo de mármol de la torre, Tania se abalanza a ella apretándola en un enorme abrazo.

–¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! –Gritaba Tania mientras la apretaba en el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidiste dejarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

La híbrida hacia caso omiso, lo que ella quería era deshacerse de su abrazo.

–No respiro –dijo entre intentos de empujarla

–Upss –dijo Tania separándose de ella –lo siento

La híbrida había recuperado un poco de color, miraba a Tania con alegría. Se sentía en casa, aunque en realidad nunca hubiera tenido una. Los ninjas las miraban con ternura, pero cuando Jazmín centró su vista en Garmadon, su mirada ya no era como la de antes cuando ella lo miraba, ella lo miraba con recelo, odio, rencor, pero después de lo que le contó Nicole, solo lo miraba con un sentimiento de culpa.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunto Tania devolviéndola a la tierra

–Si –contesto la chica inmediatamente –sí, estoy bien, gracias

El dragón se había detenido en la punta de la gran torre, mientras los ninjas, Kai y Lloyd cargando con él a Sara, bajaban al balcón para entrar y ver la escena que sucedía dentro de la torre.

–Con un poco de ayuda –agregó Kai mientras observa a la híbrida con interés –aunque… creo que no la necesitaban

–Hubiéramos podido sobrevivir solas –dijo la chica ángel con un poco de orgullo, pero se le bajo eso al momento de mirarlo con gratitud –pero no hubiéramos podido salir de ahí sin ustedes

–Bueno, está bien –dijo Lloyd interrumpiendo ese espació invisible de silencio que compartían Kai y el ángel con sus miradas –no fue nada, pero ahora, tengo preguntas

Por un momento, el ambiente había sido cálido, de bienvenida, pero las palabras de Lloyd sonaron como veneno, lo cual hizo reaccionar a todos, observando a la chica ángel con desconfianza y recelo.

–Yo no les he escondido nada –espetó la híbrida en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible como para que todos la escucharan

–Yo no iba a preguntar eso –espetó Lloyd mirándola de una manera amenazadora, como si ella fuera algo que él considerara peligroso –solo dime una cosa ¿Quién eres?

La chica suspiró y miró a Lloyd intentando que su mirada fuera inexpresiva, aunque sentía que reflejaba un poco de dolor en ella.

–Solo se lo que Nicole les dijo –la híbrida hablaba con suma calma –soy la hija de Garmadon

–¡eso no es cierto! –Espetó Lloyd con ira –yo soy su único hijo, mi madre solo parió a uno solo, y ese hijo, es el único que tiene mi padre, soy el único hijo de Garmadon

–Mira, de ella haber sido mi madre, no tendría estas Alas –dijo la chica señalándolas –así que debes entender que tu padre, estuvo con otra mujer

–Compruébalo –miró a Jazz de manera retadora –como pensé, no puedes hacerlo, tú no eres su hija, como tampoco eres mi hermana

–Yo nunca dije nada de ser hermana tuya –espetó la híbrida –solo sé que tu padre es también el mío, él es el único que sabe la verdad

–yo no tuve a nadie –dijo Garmadon con un tono de incomodidad –lo siento, pero yo de haber sido tu padre lo recordaría, en mi lapso de haber sido el gran tirano, todavía podía recordar, no a menos que me hayan borrado la memoria

La chica guardo silencio, pero no desvió la mirada de su padre. Y Garmadon al ver su mirada, entiendo lo que quería transmitir ella.

–Nicole… -era Sensei Wu quien hablaba, se acercó un paso a la híbrida, pero se detuvo al momento de observar a su hermano, y luego de nuevo a su sobrina

–No puede ser –dijo Jay en voz baja observando tanto la mirada perdida de Garmadon como la de su hija, que intentaba transmitirle algo con ella, y solo él podía saber que era

–Dios santo –Garmadon se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia atrás, a punto de sufrir un desmayo, pero logro sostenerse de Cole y Zane

–No te estoy exigiendo nada –dijo el ángel con sinceridad, pero no se dirigía a su hermano, si no solo a su padre –no te estoy exigiendo que tomes tu lugar como mi padre –guardó silencio –porque ni siquiera cuando estabas cerca de mí, cuando aun eras el gran tirano, me mirabas como una persona, así que si no podías verme ni como eso, mucho menos el cómo tu hija, apenas si me mirabas y solo veías a un pájaro enjaulado

La híbrida salió volando de la torre. Nadie la detuvo, todos presenciaron esa incomoda escena, nadie podía culpar la. Había crecido sin un padre y sin una madre. Era un ave de laboratorio, enjaulado como exhibición de circo.

–Esto es ridículo –dijo la niña pelirroja exasperada dirigiéndose a la ventana para subir hacia el barco volador.

–No te comportes así –espetó Cole exasperado por el comportamiento de la arrogante niña –no puedes decir eso después de lo que paso, niña

–No era por ella –dijo la niña observándolo con desdén –son ustedes, todos ustedes la tratan como si ella no hubiera sufrido, como si ella nunca hubiera sufrido más que todos ustedes. Son unos hipócritas, ella hubiera querido sus problemas más que los que ella tiene. Ella sufre todos los días, no deberían culpar la por lo que es y lo que fue, porque ella lo único que quería era libertad, no meterse en problemas familiares que aunque le correspondan, ella ya se había olvidado de ellos hace mucho tiempo atrás, así que, si se van a quedar ahí parados como idiotas, serán mejor que me ayuden a subir a ir por ella porque si ustedes la van a dejar sola, yo no lo haré, ella me salvó la vida y algo es algo, se lo tengo que pagar, y si eso implica el llevarla a mi casa rodeada de lujos y tener que soportar el tener que estar rodeada de su presencia y mal genio, que así sea, de todos modos ustedes me tienen que dejar en casa, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, no pierden nada con llevarla conmigo hacia Ninjago, de hecho, les quitaría un peso de encima

Todos miraban perplejos a la niña, decir palabras tan sabias y maduras en una niña de diez años no era común, pero ella estaba en lo cierto, ellos la habían tratado muy mal, cuando la chica lo único que quería era escapar de sus problemas, y ellos solo le habían traído muchos más. Ella solo quería ser feliz.

–Por mi –Nya caminaba hacia la niña, encogiéndose de hombros –no me importa compartir cuarto con ella

Kai estaba sorprendido, él sabía más que nadie que ella odiaba al ángel, por alguna razón extraña, pero la odiaba, aun así, no dijo nada.

–A mi me agrada –confesó Kai posándose junto a su hermana

–Yo pues… no veo porque no -Jay se coló junto a su novia, intentando darle todo su apoyo

–a mi me parece que podría hacerle un cambio radical al ambiente –dijo Zane posándose junto a los chicos

–Solo porque tenía un buen sentido del humor, también –Cole siguió a Zane

–Ella es mi amiga –Tania no había hablado en un buen rato, pero cuando se hablaba de la chica ángel, ella la iba a apoyar –nunca dejare de apoyarla

–Y yo como buen padre, debo apoyar a mi hija –Sensei Wu se dirigió hacia su hija, y la abrazó con cariño. Dejando solos solo a Misako, Garmadon y Lloyd.

–Creo que… -empezó a decir Kai –nosotros ganamos…

Sonrió con ironía. Lloyd estaba de lo más desconcertado, enojado y decepcionado, pero no puso objeción alguna. Pero empujo a sus amigos para llegar a la ventana.

–Bien, antes de que cambie de opinión –dijo Lloyd mientras subía hacia su dragón –busquémosla

Sara al ver al ninja verde, a su rescatador ponerse la máscara justo debajo del sol, sintió que el corazón no le dejaba de latir.

Sentía que había hallado a su caballero que había ido a rescatarla.

* * *

La híbrida estaba sentada en una piedra lisa. Sus manos bajo su barbilla, mirando pensativa hacia su reflejo en el agua clara de un estanque. Observaba su cabello negro, que estaba empezando a ondularse. Su mirada triste pero bella en el agua, pero sus alas estaban empezando a oscurecerse más. Se reprimió contra el deseo de arrancarlas, y ya lo había intentado, pero volvían a crecer. Se curaban por si mismas. Solo hizo el intento de ocultarlas otra vez bajo un hechizo que ella había aprendido, un hechizo de invisibilidad.

–¿Quién soy? –se pregunto a sí misma –¿Por qué no puedo ser alguien diferente? Hubiera sido mejor si fuera así…

–No puedes deshacer lo que ya eres –era una voz mística que sonó por todo el bosque, la híbrida se paró de un salto, mientras escuchaba con más atención a su alrededor

–¿Quién anda ahí? –ni un sonido

Volvió a sentarse, y siguió mirando a su reflejo, entonces este empezó a cambiar, el agua empezó a agitarse y en vez de estar su cara, era el de otro ser diferente, con el cabello rubio cenizo hasta la cintura observando a la híbrida desde el agua y una mirada amigable pero transmitiendo una advertencia.

–Solo puedes retenerlo –dijo el ser sin desviar la mirada del ángel –no puedes cambiar tu destino, eres parte de algo de lo que siempre existió y siempre existirá

La híbrida no se levantó, pero si alejó un poco el rostro del agua.

–¿Qué eres?

–Maldad no hay en tu corazón Jazmín Garmadon –su rostro mostró un destello de esperanza –no puedes permitirte estar lejos de algo bueno, eso le da más oportunidad a tu sangre de contaminar más a tu corazón

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –el ángel ladeo un poco la cabeza

–Eres una leyenda que no debió llegar a oídos de la raza humana –dijo el ser místico con un poco de alerta –tu mito fue escrito por el mismo dios que nos creó, conocido por otro nombre en este mundo, este acontecimiento lleva escrito durante millones de lunas, y solo alguien de nuestro mundo puede detener que el mundo humano corra peligro

–No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo de que hay una leyenda? Solo ha habido una y todos lo saben, la del regreso del maestro del spingitzu

–Pero ese solo fue un mito de muchos más –el ser místico desapareció de la nada, un rugido reconocible sonó por todo el bosque. La estaban buscando.

–¿Por qué siempre tienen que interrumpir cuando estoy en un acontecimiento importante? –dijo la híbrida en voz baja mientras se encaminaba a un árbol intentando treparlo para llegar a la sima de este para que puedan verla.

Lloyd iba en su dragón y atrás de este estaba el barco navegando por los aires, todos iban dentro. Una escalera descendió del cielo. La híbrida observo la escalera y enarcó una ceja. Luego un rostro apareció dentro del barco, observando hacia donde se encontraba ella. Era Kai.

–¿vas a subir o no? –la chica observo al ninja, y luego a la escalera. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, como aquel ser en el estanque. Pero con firmeza tomó la escalera.

Una vez dentro alguien tomo su mano para subir. Era la de Kai, pero también estaba la de Cole.

–¿Por qué…? –iba a preguntar el porqué fueron por ella, pero antes de terminar su pregunta, Sara estaba frente a ella con ambos brazos en la cintura.

–Fue por ella –contestó Kai explicándole sin que ella le preguntara –es muy persuasiva

–Y exageradamente madura –agregó Cole

El dragón empezó a decender hasta tocar en la borda del barco, Lloyd baja de éste, y pasa a lado de ellos, aun alcanzando a escuchar lo ultimo que dijo su compañero ninja Cole.

–Y también terca… -dijo Lloyd con amargura. Sara se sentía mal por ser ella la causa de su mal humor al convencer a la mayor parte de los ninjas a que ella se quedara con ellos. Pero no dijo nada y se limito a ver a la híbrida frunciendo el seño.

–Sabes –empezó a decir la chica –estuve caminando por los pasillos del barco y me he dado cuenta que es excesivamente pequeño, y que tu ni Tania estarán muy cómodas a gusto en él.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir? –pregunto Nya escuchando a la pequeña niña con cierta curiosidad

–Bueno, agradeciendo de que me hayan rescatado y de haber pasado tantos problemas por la culpa de mi excesiva riqueza –se encogió de hombros –creo que no le haría mal tener modificaciones nuevas a su barco, empezando por ampliarlo y agregándole cosas mordernas, incluyendo de la más reciente tecnología

Nya estaba maravillada. Los chicos se estaban dando ilusiones, y hablaban acerca de que es lo que les gustaría que tuviera su barco. Lloyd los miraba desde lejos agarrado del timón, observando a los ninjas con recelo, se notaba su curiosidad por aquel alboroto, pero se limitó a no decir nada al respecto y en desviar la mirada.

–No, esperen chicos –dijo Nya con compostura –no podemos aceptar eso –se dirigía a Sara –es demasiado

–Por dios –se quejó la niña –no tengo nada en que gastarme mi dinero, por favor déjenme gastarlo en ustedes, me sentiré satisfecha si me dejan hacerlo

–Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? –Saltó Nya de la emoción –ohhh dios, iré a hacer una lista de las cosas de las que quisiera que le agregáramos al barco

La híbrida miraba a la chica desaparecer mientras entraba a los camarotes con Jay corriendo detrás de ella. Cole y Kai decidieron seguirla también, mientras tanto Zane fue con Lloyd a pasar un rato con él, dejando al ángel y a la niña solas.

–¿querías correrlos verdad? –pregunto la híbrida

–mmmm puede ser –se encoge de hombros

–¿Como es que puedes ser tan madura a veces? –dijo la chica con sarcasmo

–la ventaja de tener una institutriz en vez de tener que ir a la escuela –se dirige al barandal del barco –ahí maduras más si estas rodeada de puros adultos

Sonrío, pero su sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. La hibrida se acercó a ella y se poso a su lado mirando a lo lejos desde el barandal.

–¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta la niña con curiosidad, no era necesario preguntarle de que, la hibrida sabia de lo que estaba hablando

–Si –contestó en un suspiro –aunque el antibiótico no durara mucho

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó la pelirroja

–Máximo, cinco días, mínimo, dependiendo la cantidad, ocho horas

–¿es doloroso? –preguntó con un poco de preocupación

–Es como si sintieras que algo te presiona la cabeza y en otra parte todos los huesos de tu cuerpo, presionándolos, como si quisieran apachurrarlos

–Bien, entonces si es doloroso –asintió la chica –también he notado que te da fiebre, y tu piel cambia de color

–También sucede eso –dice Jazmín suspirando –aunque, me hubiera gustado haber leído aunque sea un poco el libro oscuro del _más allá, _quizás hubiera descubierto algo, una cura

–Pues… te tengo una buena y una mala –la niña la observó a los ojos –la mala es que solo una bruja puede abrirlo, cuando peleabas con _Nicole _intente leer el libro pero no pude, quizás ahí hubieras descubierto la cura –hizo una pausa –la buena es que el libro está en el barco y tenemos una bruja en la cubierta


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13.

Tania estaba con la boca abierta, estaba viendo por ella misma, el libro oscuro del _más allá, _el libro de su madre, el libro de sus antepasados.

–estás diciendo de que solo yo puedo abrirlo y por eso mismo, ¿quieren que yo busque alguna cura por lo que tú tienes? –primero dirigió su mirada a la niña y luego a su prima, las chicas le habían contado acerca de la enfermedad de la hibrida, y ahora mismo se encontraban discutiendo lo de cómo detener su enfermedad –sabes, cuando mi madre dijo de que no hay cura, creo que lo decía enserio, de ser así Garmadon hubiera sido el mismo desde hace mucho tiempo

–Es mejor prevenir que lamentar –dijo la niña –quizás ahí encontremos alguna poción que haya pasado por alto

–no lo creo –niega Tania con la cabeza –es muy probable que no, este es el libro oscuro, aquí no solo contiene pociones, si no hechizos, y esta clase de magia puede que sea pura, pero sé que no es buena

–Debemos intentarlo –dijo Jazmín con desesperación –quiero ser normal Tania, quizás no tan normal a causa de mis alas, pero quiero como minimo estar sana

–lo sé, pero debes de estar al corriente de que no todo es perfecto –dijo Tania con cierto toque de lastima –ya busque en el libro blanco, y no hay nada, y puede que en este libro tampoco hallemos gran cosa

–Hay que intentar –dijo la hibrida justo en el momento en que se abrió la puerta de la recamara de Nya. Pero el de que abrió no era ella, si no nada más que Zane.

–Perdonen si las interrumpí –dijo el Androide con cierta modestia –pero ya hemos llegado

* * *

–¡Ohhh! Por fin en casa –la niña estaba dando saltos hacia aquel edificio de vidrio de veinte o treinta pisos. Los ninjas observaron el lugar, era muy lujoso.

–Mi niña –había un hombre en la entrada, tenía puestas unas gafas y su cabello era negro y corto. Pero se acerco a su hija con los brazos abiertos listos para dar y recibir un abrazo –me da mucho gusto volver a verte

–¡papá! –la niña abrazó al hombre, daban mucha ternura al verlos juntos.

–gracias por rescatar a mi hija –dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a los ninjas en particular –se los agradezco

–Papá –dijo la niña exasperada y sonrojada por tantos halagos que su padre da

Pero el hombre ríe.

–Síganme, les mostraré su apartamento

* * *

Era excesivamente grande, y de dos pisos. El primer piso daba a un pequeño cuarto que era como la sala de visitas, y pasillos hacia los dormitorios. A un lado de la entrada se encontraban las escaleras al segundo piso, escaleras de vidrio. Y al subir se tenía una vista espectacular donde también había una hocky de mesa, una mesa de billar, una cocina, y una sala con muebles rojo y café en "U" en una esquina donde se encontraba la televisión, y video juegos. La cocina se encontraba hasta el fondo junto con una barra larga y asientos altos.

–¿Es esto posible? –Jay estaba anonado con el lugar, caminaba hacia el hocky de mesa, y luego hacia el sillón –estoy en el cielo

–yo estoy en un paraíso –dijo Kai abrazando el televisor de pantalla plana.

–Yo ya me enamore –dijo Cole abrazando y acariciando el hocky de mesa

–es una cocina científica –Zane ya estaba caminando hacia ella

–También tienen juegos de té –empezó a decir Sensei Wu

–Los cuartos son enormes –Nya venia del primer piso, estaba maravillada –tienen un cuarto para ropa y zapatos. Cada cuarto tiene una bañera y una regadera eléctrica ecológica, y también uno de los cuartos tiene su propia ¡cocina!

–Yo lo tomare –dijo Tania al instante corriendo a la planta baja, todos ya iban a protestar, pero Sensei Wu los observó con advertencia, como diciéndoles con la mirada que su hija tiene sus razones, y son más que solo jugar a la cocinita.

–Se me olvidó decirle que ese cuarto es para dos personas –dijo Nya encogiéndose de hombros –quizás yo podría…

–Olvídalo, yo dormiré con ella –dijo el ángel de golpe callando a la chica al instante

–Me lo imagine –dijo ésta en un suspiro –de todos modos, mejor para mi

–y ¿nuestra habitación? –empezó a preguntar Cole

–la habitación más grande es para cuatro personas –dijo la chica como si eso fuera un alivio –tiene literas y es el único cuarto que tiene dos baños, incluyendo un balcón enorme.

–Eso quiere decir que ¿uno de nosotros puede dormir solo? –el que hablaba era Lloyd, pero su tono de voz era en cierta forma triste

–me temo que si –dijo la chica –pero hay un dormitorio enfrente que es individual

–Entonces yo lo tomo –dijo el chico tratando de no darle mucha importancia

–hay un dormitorio con una cama matrimonial –dijo la niña observando a los padres de Lloyd –solo quería decirles

–y ¿hay una para mí? –preguntó Sensei Wu

–Hay tres dormitorios individuales señor –dijo la niña con dulzura –cabrán todos

–Ella –la señalo Jay –Si es, un verdadero ángel

La hibrida se limita a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la niña se sentía incomoda por aquel gesto.

–Bueno, aquí podrán alojarse por el momento –dijo el padre de Sara –mientras tanto, los arquitectos le harán modificaciones al barco

–Bueno, si me disculpan –Nya dio un paso al frente –¿podría estar al tanto de la nueva modificación? Digo, quiero conocer por lo menos como será mi barco…

–con mucho gusto la dejare estar al tanto –dijo el señor con modestia –y si gusta cambiar algo que no le agrade, lo puede hacer

–Creo que estoy soñando –dijo Nya en voz baja

–En tal caso, para que se encuentren mas comodos –el señor tomó la mano de su hija –los dejaremos, para que puedan alojarse a su gusto –volte a ver a Nya –señorita, acompáñeme, en un momento la escoltare a su barco para que vea los nuevos planos

Sara y su padre salieron del departamento junto con Nya que no paraba de hablar acerca de algunas cosas que deseaba que tuviera su barco.

Todos estaban gritando de la emoción, todos corrían a diferentes partes de la casa. Kai y Jay intentaban quitarse el control de la televisión el uno al otro. Zane y Sensei Wu empezaron a usar la cocina científica. Lloyd y Cole encendieron el hocky de mesa y empezaron a jugar.

Pero mientras tanto, Tania y Jazmín jugaban en el mundo de la magia.

* * *

–Otro intento fallido –dijo Tania viendo como la hibrida mostraba rasgos de un sapo al beber una posición que no era la adecuada –veamos con otra receta…

Tania lanzó polvo azulado alrededor del ángel, quien empezó a estornudar por aquel extraño polvo, y de la nada, sus pómulos empezaron a inflarse.

–Ok, este tampoco es el correcto –dijo Tania lanzando otro polvo totalmente blanco hacia la chica, provocando que sus pómulos se desinflaran –sinceramente no se qué hacer

–Apenas es el comienzo –empezó a decir la hibrida –yo se que podemos encontrar algo mas

–sinceramente, Jazz –suspiró –no creo que haya algo más.

–Debe de haberlo –dijo el ángel levantando la voz –aquella voz del bosque me lo dijo

Tania la miró confundida.

–¿voz del bosque? –preguntó entre risas

–En el bosque, un ser apareció ante mi –dijo el ángel dando vueltas por la habitación –creo que era una mujer, pero, me advertía de algo, habló de una profecía

–¿Cuál profecía? –Preguntó la bruja otra vez entre risas –la única que hay, fue la de tu hermano

–Pero ella dijo… -la hibrida empezó a recordar

_Pero esa leyenda es una de muchas más _

Tania estaba paralizada. Volteaba a todas partes. Jazmín sabia que no fue obra de su imaginación. Ambas habían escuchado la voz.

–¿oíste eso? –preguntó Tania petrificada

–Es ella –dijo el ángel –ella esta… aquí

Se escuchó el sonido del escusado. La puerta crujiendo, abriéndose poco a poco. Una melena rubia, que cubría su rostro. Su silueta estaba oculta entre las sombras. Pero una sonrisa asomó su rostro.

–¡hola! –dijo con una sonrisa radiante

–¡AHHH! –Tania lanzó un sartén hacia la chica del baño, lanzó botellas, polvos mágicos, sartenes, vasos, y la rubia corría de un lado a otro intentando evitar que le caigan objetos y polvo de magia.

–¡detente! –la hibrida tomó los brazos de la bruja, reteniéndola para que no pueda lanzar otro sartén –¡Tania!

–¡es un fantasma! –Gritó Tania con voz alarmante –¡nos posera los cuerpos! ¡hay que hacer un exorcismo! Espera… para eso necesitamos un exorcista, soy una bruja pero, no sé hacer exorcismo… ¡por dios! ¡Soy bruja y no puedo hacer exorcismos! ¡Oh JAZZ! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡No puedo hacer un exorcismo!

–No es necesario hacer ¡ni un exorcismo! –gritó la hibrida sosteniendo a la bruja de los hombros –tranquilízate, a ella es a quien vi

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a la rubia. Observaron con detalle a la chica, que con anterioridad tenía el cabello cuidado, parecía desmarañado.

–No les hare daño –fue todo lo que dijo con suma dulzura –mi nombre es Sawako, y soy una ninfa del bosque

–¿y qué hace una ninfa del bosque en una ciudad? –preguntó la hibrida frunciendo el seño

–Vine porque vengo a profetizarte algo –dijo la chica con voz pacifica

–ahora ¿serás mi vidente personal?

–Una vez que termine, me iré –dijo con suma dulzura –los de mi raza, no solemos dejarnos ver por los humanos… aunque ustedes dos, no son un ser humano

La bruja y el ángel compartieron una mirada. Para volver a posarla en la chica.

–interesante –dijo la Ninfa recorriendo con la mirada a cada una de las chicas –son idénticas a como la descripción de la historia

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntó la hibrida sin pensar

–La batalla aun no acaba –dijo la Ninfa Sawako –pero la siguiente batalla, será peor de lo que se puedan imaginar. Deberán liberar su verdadero potencial, a menos que desean su mundo abandonar.

–¿a qué te refieres con abandonar? –preguntó la bruja

–nosotros no estamos aquí porque si, querida –dijo la Ninfa –nuestro mundo está unido con el de los humanos. Cada mundo de ustedes está unido a este. Somos de mundo diferentes. Pero con un mismo objetivo.

–¿y cuál es? –preguntó la hibrida

–Salvar –dijo la Ninfa con una voz dulcificada –en nuestros mundos, cada ser está hecho para algo en especial

"Los ángeles, fueron creados para proteger el mundo de los cielos, el palacio de nuestro señor, y ayudar quienes los necesitan. Los brujos son como los consejeros. Ellos les daban soluciones a la gente, para así, vivir en armonía, sin problemas en la sociedad. Y nosotras, mi tribu de Ninfas, fuimos creadas con el fin de hacer florecer a la Naturaleza y cuidarla, evitando que las nuevas tecnologías del hombre, la contaminaran y la destruyeran"

Su cara se entristeció, dio un largo suspiró y prosiguió.

–pero, un día, los brujos decidieron ir encontrar de las leyes, y empezaron a masacrar a los humanos –cerró los ojos –odiaban al hombre, un ser egoísta, inmadura e ignorante. Los brujos estaban cansados de seguir con las leyes. Hasta que el maestro del spinjitsu nos separó. Los ángeles Vivian en los cielos y no podían bajar a ayudar a menos de que se les diera autorización. Nosotras, quedamos atrapadas en la tierra, unas aquí y otras en el mundo de la magia, cuidando de nuestra naturaleza. Pero los brujos fueron enviados en un mundo aparte, donde solo uno de ellos podía viajar entre los mundos, con la tarea de resguardar la paz en cada mundo y seguir la rutina de cada uno, pero en mundos separados.

"Pero existe una leyenda, donde hubo un brujo quien se enamoró de un humano, lo cual, estaba sumamente prohibido, y fue desterrado, despojado de toda magia, volviéndolo alguien común"

La Ninfa posa su mirada en Tania.

–¿Mi madre? –preguntó Tania en voz muy baja

–No –negó con la cabeza –tu abuela

Tania observó a la Ninfa y luego a la hibrida.

–¿ella se… enamoró?

–Sophie –pronunció su nombre –la conocí, agradable, por cierto. Pero ella tenia una fascinación por el mundo del hombre. Hasta que conoció al caballeroso Eric.

–Por él… ¿fue desterrada?

–No puedo decir mucho de tu abuela, Tania –dijo la Ninfa con una mueca –pero lo que si se, es que fue desterrada por tener un bebe de un humano. Tu madre.

–¿Es mitad bruja? –preguntó Tania con curiosidad

–No existen las "mitad bruja" –dijo la Ninfa negando con la cabeza –aquí, o eres bruja, o eres humana. No hay diferencia si naces siendo hija de un humano y de un brujo.

–¿entonces por qué Jazmín es mitad ángel? –preguntó Tania señalando a la hibrida

–¿Qué te asegura que Jazz posee una parte humana? –preguntó la Ninfa sin esperar respuesta.

Tania abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar.

–Sawako –pronunció el ángel su nombre –no quiero ser esto, no quiero transformarme, ayúdame

–eres un ángel contaminado, Jazmín –dijo la Ninfa sin ninguna expresión –no puedo hacer nada por ti

Jazmín levantó el brazo pero lo volvió a bajar. No sabía que decir.

–Por lo menos dime como retrasarlo sin usar magia –dijo por fin

–Ya te dije que puedes hacer –dijo la Ninfa volteándose a la ventana –aunque eres demasiado orgullosa para intentarlo

–¿amor? –exclamó la hibrida –no soy muy buena en eso que digamos

–Vamos, pero si tienes pegue –dijo la Ninfa intentando animarla –es la única solución, aunque también puedes intentar el inyectarte el antibiótico del libro blanco –dijo con seriedad –te hace efecto, pero nada es tan milagroso como el amor

–No sé como es el recibir y el dar amor –admitió la hibrida

–Pues, no es necesario saber –dijo la Ninfa con cariño –nadie sabe cómo darlo, solo nace

–¿y que pasara conmigo? –Preguntó la bruja –¿a qué… estoy destinada?

La Ninfa ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

–Salvarnos –las palabras taladraron las paredes, un polvo gris brillante apareció alrededor del dormitorio. Y la Ninfa desapareció. Pero su voz seguía escuchándose en susurros.

_Salvarnos. _

–...Al final, no tuvimos que necesitar ningún exorcismo…

–Ay… cállate


End file.
